Returns that was fallen MIX - rewrite
by Deltora-0
Summary: The story still follows the previous course, I think...
1. Prologue

**rev4559[me]: man, why me? T-T**

**Amaya: I don't know...**

**Shirobon: what's happening?**

**Amaya: the former owner of fic sent her to rewrite the fic for her...**

**rev4559: I'm going to kill her later, now disclaimer!**

**Guardian: both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story, or so it seemed...**

* * *

Two years after the defeat of Sthertoth now everything was quiet ... except for Shirobon that after defeating the BHB was patrolling the universe, but then got bored realized that nothing new was happening and decided to return to the planet Jetters, since some days ago Shout texted saying they needed help in the store since he left out the universe things have changed very much, but as all was quiet he decided to return, Pommy was with his grandmother on the planet bomber, was another day delivery only without realizing he runs into a human girl who appeared to be 16 years , dark blue eyes, long black hair that went to the end of the back and were twisted to the length of the ankle and was wearing a school uniform and was nervous.

Girl: I'm sorry I had not seen you, damn, why I had to delay today?

Shirobon: (trying to calm her and helping to collect the books that had fallen) No, it's alright...

Girl: (slightly embarrassed) really forgive me this always happens to me when I'm late for class, I'm sorry not told you my name...

Shirobon: No need to worry... (right now his communicator flashed and a voice called, was Ein) ... here is Shirobon, what happened?

Ein: Shirobon is having an attack bomber on the planet, we don't know what it is, but you will have to go to investigate and defeat whatever is.

Shirobon: Right (for the girl) I'm sorry, but I have work to do...

Girl: I understand... You are the Jetters isn't? (the only answer that she got was a nod, then he ran off, a few seconds after a beep was heard and she answers the phone) Yes... Here is Amaya, which service?

Voice: Our expectations were right now are attacking the planet bomber you have to go there immediately Sylvos is already underway.

Amaya: Okay, I'm coming, out. (looks at the sky with a dejected air) Don't they get tired?

* * *

**rev4559: I'm still an amateur, so don't expect a change too drastically in history, at least I'll make sense for it.**


	2. Return of death?

**rev4559: I'm still going to kill her... ò.ó**

**Amaya: right, right... let's just make the disclaimer, yes?**

**Guardian: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story, or so it seemed...**

* * *

When Shirobon found everything came complete chaos, everything was deserted except for the fact that they had giant machines that he never saw before their format seemed to have been done in another galaxy or something, along with them were soldiers wearing armor strange to him and with weapons in different formats of whom he knew, it seemed that looking for something while destroyed. Getting closer was surprised by his team.

Gangu: Shirobon, it's been a while, how are you?

Shirobon: Would it be okay if it weren't for them attacking the planet bomber.

Birdy: Can we leave the conversation and then, we have work to do.

Shirobon: Okay, but what happened to the people?

Shout: We removed before they cause all this destruction. Now we do something or we will only be looking at?

Shirobon dropped a bomb, but the explosion wasn't much damage, Birdy tried to attack, but every time he approached cast rays or plasma shots where he just managed to dodge a few, but eventually reached a desperate attempt Shout hurled his boomerag, but they attacked and destroyed Shirobon could tell them briefly, Bongo and Gangu vainly tried in every way to attack them, but couldn't until the point we were completely surrounded.

Gangu: (desperate) And now what do we do?

Out of nowhere came a burst of light and rays, which threw away all machines, but unfortunately not had much effect. When everyone looked from where they came and were Zhael and Zoniha along with the other knights elementary.

Zhael: Damn, I thought it would work.

Zoniha: But anyway, that was fun.

Shirobon: (surprised) Hey, what are you doing here? I thought they were wandering the universe to fulfill your desires?

Baefael: Less talk, more action then we finish them.

All: OK.

Baefael began, but his outbursts and his shots fire did not cause any scratch,

Zhael lassoed a thunderstorm and to her surprise, the attack turned against her and ended fainting, Asthart launched a tornado to push them from Zhael and managed but not too far, Behemos created a wall of ice that did not resist much, Regulus and Zoniha tried a combined attack, but without effect: the light rays were not even a scratch and the black hole had no strength to suck like they were stuck to the floor. Molok tried to use lava, but they were immune.

Behemos: They have no weakness?

Regulus: Apparently not.

In the midst of distraction missed the shot plasma in their direction, no one could escape the impact was strong enough to throw them where was the Jetters. At that moment one of the machines left a girl with red armor, long auburn hair, had a black armband on her right arm.

Shirobon and Regulus: Artemis?!

Zhael: (regaining consciousness/don't understand anything) Who is she?

Artemis: Let me introduce myself, even though some already know me (looked  
Shirobon and Regulus) My name is Artemis I was one of the three generals of Altair and leader of the Blue Resort, but for a small twist of fate I lost everything including my own life...

Regulus: (sarcasm) Hmph, even after death you have not changed anything.

Everyone looks at him.

Shout: But how are you alive? If you had finished speaking that you're dead.

Artemis: It's a long story... But thank the Sthertoth so.

All Astral Knights: What?

Artemis: But that doesn't matter now I'm alive and with much more power! Behold: Vacum bomb. (a solid black sphere appears) Bomb...

Before she fling a shot of light hit the bomb in his hand and destroyed, all look the other way from where he started a gunshot and see a girl wearing a black long-sleeved and high-necked, in the division between the glove and sleeve clothing have silver bracelets, a corset gray with black accents, a long black tail tissue was continued until the ankles skirt with contrasting shorts and black boots, had a bow/gun like a crescent with a crystal ball between both ends, and Bomberman used with black arm warmers with side buckles, black hair to just below his shoulders, had a cape on "V" to the legs [like Max, but the ends were thinner] and a type of dagger, only with the union of two blades to the opposite one another.


	3. New allies?

**rev4559: I'm sti...**

**Sylvos: Shut up! We already know!**

**Amaya: Thank god, anyway, disclaimer!**

**Altair: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story, oh well...**

* * *

Artemis: You again. No matter, attack!

As she spoke all the guns pointed at them at the time they would shoot a laser energy from the sky hit them and destroyed most of them.

Bomber: They thought they were going to have fun without me?

Other Bomberman appeared, wearing a brown robe and had long purple hair.

Girl: (strangely excited) Altair.

Shirobon: (scared) Altair?!

Altair: It's true I'm not dead. Despite being an obvious story ...

"Short summary:

What everyone thought was Altair was actually a soldier wearing his armor, when Bomberman approached the black fortress he switched places with a soldier and handed him the Omni Cube and fled after seeing Artemis and Orion die until he saw the fall Rainbow Palace afterward went to live on the planet bomber since no one would recognize him without the armor, because without it he looked like a regular Bomberman except for purple hair, but it is another case. Returning now: "

Artemis: (furious) Big deal, take it.

It launches several fireballs at him, but he managed to dodge.

Altair: Amaya, Sylvos, I will leave it alone?

Sylvos: Of course not.

This launched the blade where it became a disc of light that cut the cannons of most machines, making them explode so.

Amaya: If you think you will stay with all the fun.

she began to shoot, light shots come out of the sphere of its central arch, which destroyed what remained only left the robot was in Artemis.

Amaya: Now will surrender?

Artemis: (laughing) That's what you think. Come on!

It appeared an air squadron machines in the same style as the first.

Regulus: Artemis, you've been better than that!

Artemis: And what do you know!

This launched a ball of fire that Regulus tried, but could not deflect.

Altair: He's right. Let's do it, Vega!

When he called it a rain of lasers fell from the sky destroying the entire fleet, everyone was surprised by what happened. Artemis was already very angry with what was going on since it was not planned three of them are there, then bet the only alternative:

Artemis: Now I want to see if it will remain so. (hand raised) Hyper Flare bomb. (preparing to launch) bomber ...

Voice: This is not necessary! Go back now!

Artemis: Okay. (for the three) You are lucky my "boss" being generous today.

Amaya: We don't need your generosity.

Artemis: Anyways, (for what remained of the army) removed!

All followed her orders and left, the three of them looking the way they had left, meanwhile Shirobon and the rest of the group were wondering: where they came from, what they were looking for their skills and them did not work and mostly who were those three?


	4. Other enemies?

**Sylvos: ...**

**Altair: ...**

**rev4559: they hate me...**

**Amaya: what's happening?**

**Sylvos: I don't know, she was already that way when we come...**

**Amaya: Oh well, disclaimer!**

**Sylvos: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story...**

* * *

After this meeting, and frankly, it was very difficult because they didn't give up and kept attacking the planet bomber. The Astral Knights decided to stay and help, but their help was no longer the same as that no one could even make a scratch, and as always those three always showed up and sent away. After all that, all decided to meet at the base of the Jetters.

Ein: Well, that was spoke these enemies are immune...

Birdy: No, if they were immune these three also could not attack them.

Zhael: But how do they manage to attack them and we cant even touch them?

Regulus: This isn't the focus. The fact is: What they are and what they want. From the moment they arrived they seem to be looking for something...

Shirobon: In this you are right, but what?

Birdy: This is really confusing, but there is no evidence that they found whatever.

Regulus was already feeling uncomfortable with the situation of the place and decided to try calm the ideas, returned to the planet bomber for a long time he wasn't there, after the attack he did not feel free to come back, but not know if it was the best thing to do...

When passing through the hills he spotted someone but didn't know who because he was hooded, only a part of his face was visible along with two long strands of hair would be black if the light does not reflect purple...

Regulus: Who are you?

?: (ignoring) Huh? ... It's you...

Regulus: (impatient) Who are you?

?: Who I am doesn't matter, but what you're doing here. Why come back? Since your last on this planet was not the best...

Regulus: (nervous) As you know from my past...?

?: I know more of your past than you think... (ignoring again) But I don't care... (walks away)

The moment passed beside Regulus, he purposely dropped a piece of black crystal, after his trip Regulus realized and collected the crystal, found it familiar but did not know where...

Regulus: (whispering) Who was he?

Elsewhere in the city, in a cafeteria there was a girl wearing school uniform and looked like he was typing something in a notebook.

?: What are you doing?

Amaya: (put back together) Altair... You scared me...

Altair: (containing laughter) Sorry... But seriously what are you doing?

Amaya: Well... I'm sending a message to the boss, he has to know the current situation of this planet.

Altair: Right, but as your skills exchange program?

Amaya: I'm ending, besides Sylvos said it was gathering information ...

Altair: By the way, where is he?

Amaya: He said he would solve some issues... But I don't know...

Altair: I see.

Amaya: Have you finished what you came to do?

Altair: (sigh) Yes... I don't like having to do that with Regulus, but he is the only one who can do this at the moment...

Shortly after an explosion can be heard, they were again... Like last time, anyone couldn't do anything, and again they appeared. Only this time they were "prepared" for those three, the cornering soon as they arrived.

Sylvos: (uncomfortable) Amaya can use your skills exchange program?…

She nodded then that moment a bright light blinded everyone when all the normalized, suddenly all robots were destroyed, no one understood anything when given by itself was Amaya who had caused this, not only as her clothes changed now wore a tank top and a black skirt with details in gray, long sleeves and wore black shoes with socks until ankle, had two daggers and hher speed was amazing, until she jumped up at Artemis and took her bracelet without problems.

Artemis: What... (she notices the lack bracelet) NOOOOOOOOO...

Artemis dissipated like smoke, everyone was in shock at what happened.

?: Hmph, I knew that she was useless...

When they heard this they all turned to see, who was saw someone identical to Sylvos only his hair and eyes were red as blood.

Sylvos: (angrily) you... I should know...

For some reason his hair was longer, usually his hair will only slightly below the shoulders.

?: Don't worry I did not come to fight... Yet.

And disappeared in a black mist, and during all that time, no one noticed the way he was staring and Amaya.

Sylvos: (blaming himself) Why did not I think of that before?

Amaya was trying to comfort him.

Shirobon: (approaching) Who was he?

Sylvos: (crestfallen) ... He was my brother.

Amaya: Don't worry, we'll explain everything.


	5. Explanations

**rev4559: *sigh***

**Amaya: you're still upset because Sylvos screamed at you?**

**rev4559: no, just this fic is going to be tiring... disclaimer, please.**

**Amaya: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Still remaining in place without anyone even understand anything, the Jetters and Astral Kinghts were facing the three still many questions to be answered...

Shirobon: Who are you and what do they want?

Amaya: What matters is not it, but how to stop them.

Zhael: How so?

Altair: These beings are not the originals but copies generated by hatred of them before they die.

Amaya gives to him the bracelet removed from Artemis, and he removes the central crystal and shows it to Regulus.

Altair: (for Regulus) Recognize this?

Regulus: Yes... (showing the same fragment that he had caught)

Altair: These crystals are the essence of a planet, if removed every planet may die.

All, except Amaya and Sylvos: WHAT!

Amaya: The case is, we go through all the planets we can to save them, but the universe is huge and we can't be in so many planets at the same time.

Shirobon: We can help.

Sylvos: We don t need help, especially yours!

All, but Amaya and Altair: WHAT!

Sylvos: Hmph. We've seen how you are weak before them...

Baelfael: Yes... But that doesn't mean we can't beat them!

Behemos: And how do you think we can't do anything? We are Astral Knigths!

Sylvos: (arrogant) Not with that you have a chance against them. They are supposed to be guardians!

Shout: What does this mean? Who are these guardians?

Amaya: Guardians are the next of the power of creation. In short: it was the own "Angel" who created them.

Sylvos: The Astral Knights were created by Mihaele *, a part of the Angel, so your comparison of power with respect to them is a vague thing, since it is obvious that they are stronger than you!

All Astral Knights: WHAT!

Zoniha: (angrily) That is unacceptable! Who do you think you are to talk to us this way?

Sylvos: (sarcasm) If you insist ...

Soon get something that resembled a silver crystal after several black feathers appearing, blocking the view of all, when the feathers dissipated Sylvos wore a sleeveless long black overcoat, wearing black armor with silver ornaments, only the part that covered his legs were visible with fabric, wearing a helmet with a black visor. Had a spear as a weapon.

Shirobon: (surprised) Who are you?

Altar: Sylvos is a guardian... However it is not "complete."

Zhael: How so?

Sylvos: It doesn't matter! What matters is that you get out of our way! (for Amaya and Altair) Come on!

Amaya: Right. (for the others) Forgive Sylvos, it's his nature to be that way, especially after what happened... (and leaves)


	6. Search for the Omni Cube part I

**rev4559: well... I don't think I introduced myself right in this whole story, my name is rev4559, but you can call me just rev, I have a DeviantArt account with the same name, now I'm taking over this account on this site, thank the previous owner... now disclaimer!**

**Rhist: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

In another parallel dimension, there was a large temple surrounded by something that in the past could have been a field of flowers, inside was complete darkness with one large yellow crystal illuminating the site.

?: So Artemis failed?

Red armored bomberman: Yes, if my brother and his "friends" had not stopped we could have the crystal and elemental stones!

Sirius: No need to worry about it... We don't really need these crystals, maybe if we use the Omni Cube we can have more power than these useless crystals. And I have a plan...

Red armored bomberman: Right, just do as you get more energy!

Sirius: Right! (leaves)

On the planet bomber Astral Knights and Jetters didn't know what to do after all that occurred.

Baelfael: (thoughtful) And now that we have no chance against them.

Ein would say something, but was interrupted by an explosion that just happened.  
After the scare everyone out of the base, Shirobon and Regulus are frightened by her vision.

Regulus and Shirobon: Sirius!

Sirius: (false acknowledgment tone) It's good to see you still remember me.

Regulus: Who doesn't remember?!

He flies toward Sirius, but Sirius dodged and attacked him, knocking him back to the ground.

Sirius: (sarcastically) Well what I was going to say before he attack me... Yes there is, I just came to warn that we no longer need to attack the planet bomber since found a better way to get energy to revive Sthertoth: through the Omni Cube!

Birdy: And why are you telling us this?

?: Isn't it obvious? He wants you to go retrieve it to make his job easier!

Sirius: (mock disappointment) Why do you always ruin everything Altair?

Amaya: What's so sudden interest in Omni Cube?

Sirius: (contempt) If you understand the power involved...

Sylvos: I know very well the power involved in this story!

Sirius: You don't know the whole story. If you did, you should know that the manipulation behind it all.

Sylvos: (shocked) What?!

Sirius: Your brother is corrupt, all that exists is a scam, but no one noticed anything, do you have any idea of who the real "villain" this whole story... or did you know?

Sylvos: Well...

Sirius: I think that's enough... We'll meet again... Soon.

Amaya: No, you're not!

She shoots against Sirius, one of the shots hit the bracelet that he wore, making him disappear.

Zoniha: Why did you do that?

Amaya: (shrugs) Anyway he would be destroyed, he said too much.

Altair: ... I had even forgotten how Sirius is good at making psychological pressure...

Shout: Any idea what to do now?

Sylvos: (annoyed) We will do what Sirius was planning: seeking Omni Cube.

Observing all the distance was a woman, appeared 20 years, wore a blue blouse fluttering sleeves and a long white skirt covered by another black layer, had long blond hair that covered her back and shoulders. Was watching mostly Amaya.

?: Is that she?...


	7. Search for the Omni Cube II: Revelations

**rev4559: I hope I'm making some sense to this story ...**

**Amaya: don't worry, you're doing what you can.**

**rev4559: and hope that's enough, disclaimer.**

**Amaya: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Just got one doubt: what Sirius meant by "all that exists is a farce."

Zoniha: The problem is how many fragments will be the Omni Cube?

Altair: I really don't know ... The only thing we know is that most of the fragments was the planet bomber.

Amaya: Yes it is a bit confusing, but we gotta go. We can solve this evening, can be in my house, Not one will be there tonight and has room for all suffice.

All: No problems.

Molok: I think now we can resolve any misunderstanding...

Sylvos: (disdain) Who knows...

Soon the three departed, though there are still many questions to be answered...  
Night came, but that night will change the course of what is known as "creation."  
When they arrived were frightened because the house is a mansion.

Zhael: I thought that Zoniha was spoiled...

Zoniha: What?!

Astharth: You two don't fight.

Altair: (for Regulus) They are always so?

Regulus: Yes... But you get used to it.

Amaya: (questioning look) Now we can explain in more detail what is happening?

Zhael and Zoniha: (heads down) Sorry...

Amaya: OK, ahem. The real fact is: We are not against an ordinary enemy; he is able to recreate people completely through they hate.

Birdy: But really what are these guardians? And that which is with you is he trustworthy?

Amaya: Sylvos... well he was another case...

Behemos: "Another case" like?

Amaya: ... The guardians of now are not related to the original ...

Shout: How so?

Amaya: Is that... (sigh) Originally there are only two, Kain was creation of someone who we doesn't know, and there is still the risk of having more.

Regulus: What do you mean by that?

?: You no longer think you're asking too much?

Sylvos: (scared) Freya!

Freya: Don't worry, I did not come here to judge you. *

Sylvos: (sigh of relief) ... But what are you doing here?

Freya: I just came here to solve this problem is caused by those who are reviving everyone, but you're in the middle of it surprises me.

Shout: Who are you to talk like this?

Freya: I'm the one that ensures the protection of the universe, no matter what happens, that is the reason that I was created...

Amaya: (whisper) And to add, think that is the boss of all...

Freya: (yelling to Amaya) I heard that! (Calming down) Well, we all know that the universe is in danger and such, but without the other guardian you have a chance.

Shirobon: (disbelieving) Is there another?

Freya: Yes, it is the opposite of Sylvos, but until today I did not find him to be able to awaken it.

Amaya just narrow her eyes, but nobody notices.

Amaya: _"Brother... She is leading... "_

?: _"I heard that too..."_

In a nearby building someone watched all that had passed there also appeared to be a bomberman, only wore a blue armor with silver accents, the white cloth that covered his legs swung the breeze, gold pendants attached to the fabric fluttered lightly , unlike Sylvos, he don't use a helmet only the side rails of the head, his hair white as mist, swaying in the wind, a long bang covered the right side of his face, but was noted that he had bicolored eyes: the right was green, the left blue. After already see enough, long wings appear on his back and goes flying towards the full moon.


	8. Temple of Flame

**rev4559: I think I'm enjoying this story, although it has not changed much... disclaimer!**

**Rhist: ********both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

A while after it happened, Amaya still in her house, she was still affected by what Freya said. She was addressing the balcony of her room still thinking about it, since Altair was seeking a way to locate the fragments of the Omni Cube, when she was reaching the door she saw someone in one of the supports of the balcony, had the appearance of a bomberman, wore a long black overcoat, but his long white hair did contrast with the clothes.

Amaya: (hugging him from behind) Rhist... where have you been these days?

Rhist: I'm sorry... I wanted to come, but when I saw Freya gave up, it could put our plan below...

Amaya: (resting her arms on the balcony) True, if we want to end it all soon ...

Rhist: Freya at least not yet discovered that I've woke... That would be a problem.

Amaya: Huh?

Rhist: When I was killed, she was behind me, but I managed to escape before she destroy me, but I had lock in my memories for a while... because of this I did not come here before.

Amaya: But that does not explain why you have all the memories...

Rhist: (worried) ... Forgive me...

Amaya: Forget it... I know you had to die eventually to return as a guardian.

The night continued...

Altair called the next morning to tell everyone that he found the first fragment.

Altair: I spent a sleepless night to do this quest and got it, thanks to the other pieces I have.

Regulus: (incredulous) So where is it?

Altair: You ever hear of the Temple of Flame?

Baelfael: Yes... But sure it's there?

Zoniha: What happened? It seems that you're fear something...

Baelfael: (dejected) Not exactly...

Behemos: So what happened?

Baelfael: Is that... the temple, they said it's to be protected by a spirit of fire.

Zhael: So what?

Baelfael: (angry) And then it said to be a spirit, in reality it is a usurper...

Sylvos: True... I had never seen one of these before...

Shirobon: How so?

Sylvos: These usurpers were actually for Astral Knights, we can say they were "more qualified" for this, but for some reason they did not become, a great misfortune... But they were not satisfied and tried to take the "right" with strength, only that failed and were doomed to remain sealed in certain places.

All Astral Knights: What?!

It was only then that it happened in another dimension...

Green armored bomberman: Looks like we found one of the fragments of the Omni Cube. Hmph, we would have more chances if Sirius had not opened his mouth...

Red armored bomberman: Don't worry, I knew this would happen or forgot that I control destiny?

He wore a red armor over a red and orange kimono, wore a red visor with a sort half helmet that only covered the front of his face and held by two metal spikes coming down along with the length of his hair, covering the his back.

Green armored bomberman: No sir... But I can't do it alone, you know...

Red armored bomberman: No need to worry about that Orion, I've taken care of everything.

At that moment four silhouettes appear in the shadows.

?: Don't worry sir, we'll pick the pieces and still get the elemental stones!

Red armored bomberman: Good. Now go!

?: Right!

They vanish and leaving the other and Orion alone again.

Orion: (crestfallen) Kain...

Kain: (estranged) What?

Orion: Do you really trust them?

Kain: Actually, no. But we need help and they came in handy...

Orion: (sigh) Okay, I'm going...

After he leaves the place.


	9. Temple of Flame part II

**rev4559: ti-red, ti-red, I'm tider... oops, I mean tired...**

**Amaya: good to see that -_-U disclaimer, please.**

**Rhist: ************both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

It was planned one day to go in search, but had to be on a weekend since all, Amaya was the one who had to go to school (she was only 16...), so after all the week went. Freya began to appear more, generating some suspicion by Sylvos, which also generated a certain nervousness in Rhist...  
About it, Amaya introduced him as his brother (in part was true), so everyone is "accustomed" to his presence all the time, and was "half" overprotective regarding Amaya... but nevertheless he showed a great warrior, everything Amaya know it was he who taught her. So it all happened until the day...

(The night before)

Amaya approached the balcony of her room when she saw Rhist in the same, she still had some doubts about her strange powers, it was also easier for Rhist awakening, but she was worried about Sylvos and the "stay" of Freya...

Rhist: Don't worry about it, as she doesn't know who I am, our plan will still work...

Amaya: I hate when you do that...

Rhist: I don't do on purpose... but I hear them as if they were usually spoken to me, the way you listen to the spirits. I think you better go to sleep...

Amaya: I still want to know one thing.

Rhist: (somewhat suspiciously) What?

Amaya: Freya: Who is she? If she is really the protector because never heard of her or you, for that really I only believe because you are in front of me to tell me... and why I feel so familiar with her?

Rhist: Wel... I will speak in parts... but don't be too shocked at what I'll say... (heavy sigh) ... Freya is Mihaele and "Angel" is the most powerful form of Mihaele.

Amaya: What?!

Rhist: That was his true form, (thoughtful) Sthertoth... huh... he never even existed, which believed to be him in reality was who protected the seal to prevent her recover her body... the Astral Knights... these never existed, only it was more an invention to follow this false drama of it on the "creation story"... I think I said too much... (embarrassed) is better to go to sleep...

He just stroked her hair and withdrawing of the room.

Amaya: Right...

She was about to sleep when he returns.

Rhist: I know all confused now... but with time everything will be resolved, as well as the other part of the explanation that I'll owe you.

Amaya: Ok. Good night...

(Today)

Now everyone stood in front of a large temple, appeared to be very old and its towers had torches.

Zhael: Let go?...

All: Come on.

When they entered the doors locked, after that only sounds heard someone laughing which scared some.

Sylvos: It can only be joking with us...

In the meantime he took his sword and divided into two daggers and ran up to attack one of the walls, as they easily yielded to the attack, which scared everyone, except for Amaya and Altair.

Amaya: (sweatdrop) _"Rhist was right... Sylvos get stressed fast... "_

Altair: (facepalm) _"Sylvos..."_

Ironically, it had some enemy waiting, seemed a kind of purple flames were just that only attacked the long distance and who tried to approach were violently attacked the Astral Knights discovered this in the hard way, they have been throw until they hit the walls, it can be said for Jetters that in a futile effort they were also thrown.  
When they were about to receive a direct attack, an ice wall appears in front of them and ends up being one of the monsters destroyed in shock when they were to see those, they were surprised to see it had been Altair who had done it, his eyes before wine color were now blue.

Altair: I can protect them. Amaya, Sylvos, you can attack.

Amaya: But this way I can't...

She changes to a black skirt with a white blouse, wore long sleeves.

So both went on the attack, one of the flames used spears of fire against them, but both managed to dodge the attacks, and Amaya took advantage of that to be able to fall behind them, they didn't notice and she took advantage of it, grabbed a metal bar, but realized that this was tough since it has not melted or something when attacked with it, they fell and Sylvos took advantage of it to flinging them up and move forward with the daggers before finalizing. After that, the Astral Knights and Jetters didn't know how to react, since neither could get close and they destroyed them in "two times" so ensued the whole way, just a little quieter...  
Even approaching a door.

Sylvos: (noticing something) Huh? My hair was long again, I think we're close...

Amaya: That's what you get when you're going against your true appearance...

When they entered the room the door was closed and a grid fell in front of them, only Amaya, Sylvos Altair and escaped. At that time the usurper decided to give the air of his grace.


	10. Temple of Flame part III: Final

**rev4559: what say, what say... forget it, disclaimer!**

**Amaya: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Now they were face to face with the usurper...

Could not define it, he wore a long red robe with golden details, was remarkable armor under the mantle that looked like it was fading away like smoke, had long red hair that seemed to be on fire, you couldn't see his face because of his white mask that contrasted with all his clothes/armor.

Fire usurper: So did you get past my guards ...

Sylvos: If you call that security... huh... was the same as nothing.

Fire usurper: I see that you are a guardian... but that does not change your death. (summoning his power) Fire Storm!

A big blast of fire towards them was in, it would have worked if Altair had not summoned again the ice wall.

Fire usurper: (mocking) Hmph, I see we have an elementarist here.

Altair: (offended) My family was known for the power to manipulate the elements and I will not let someone like you humiliate they like that!

Amaya prevents him before he does something.

Amaya: Altair, no! You were in charge of protecting them... (points to the Jetters and the Astral Knights) don't be disheartened by what he says, (whisper) and especially don't let him get the fire stone.

Altair just nodded for what she said.

Fire usurper: Well despite this small inconvenience you have something that belongs to me. (points to Baelfael)

Baelfael was even more nervous and others prostrated themselves before him in order to protect him from the usurper.

All, except Amaya, Altair and Sylvos: You will have to pass over us first!

Sylvos: _"They are crazy... they know they can't against, but still try to... "_

He thought a bit after seeing the scene, somewhat shocked and suspicious, but had to cut his thought when he saw another move against him, now he had a sword, and some hardly stands up with the two crossed daggers to be able to handle the sword, but could not take much then loose and dodging but lost some hair in the process. Still the others continued to attack, there was no way, Sylvos had to take the form of guardian to try to equalize the forces, but only did was complicate, the other accelerated the pace of attacks and was becoming difficult to defend, Altair sought a way to release the others, Amaya was trying to help then started to act weird and turned to the usurper, who managed to cut the defense Sylvos and he had hit the wall behind him, he was still conscious.

Fire usurper: I think the fun will end... was good while it lasted...

This only tightened the chains around the neck of Sylvos while futilely trying to loose them.  
_  
"Help me... I... don't want to kill him... kill me... please... I don't want to be controlled by her... "_ it was what Amaya heard, and she returned to her previous clothes, and joined her hands as if making a pray, among them was her bow, and appeared a circle with various symbols written on it at her feet, along with this kind of energy seemed to be accumulating in the sphere of the central arch.

Amaya: Torrential Aqua!

As in one swift motion, a large wave appeared at the edges of the circle that just destroyed the roof leaving a huge hole, but managed to free others. But in exchange she almost fainted, but Astharth could bolster her before she fell.

Astharth: Are you okay?

He only received a nod in response.

Sylvos: (trying to catch his breath) What was that?

Amaya: Really... I don't know... Only really felt I should do it...

Zoniha: (indignant) You generate a mass wave and still didn't know how... you're strange...

When they left, something in the rubble shifted, sadly revealing that he was still alive.

Fire usurper: You little… how dare you...

He was on the verge of attacking Amaya when a light spear struck and eventually destroyed him, where he was now only remained white feathers now fall to the ground.

Amaya stood up and walked over to a chest that was hidden behind a wall, now destroyed, and from there took a piece of black crystal, the Omni Cube. She still can swear he heard a "thank you" when the boom hit, Altair and Sylvos looked with some concern, but she can only smile, because she knew they cared about her.

Amaya: Thank you... Rhist.

When said she felt tears run down her face, watching some feathers flying gently in the wind.

The same was on top of one of the pilasters watching everything, he had a bad feeling so appeared and just in time, knew he couldn't hide for long, everyone would find out, and would have to talk to her as soon as possible , but for now it was best to leave it that way. Lost his train of thought when a strong gust of wind passed him, making his long hair swaying through strong breeze that was provided along with the piece of fabric that now revealed some of his legs with armor, since this always covered. Along with these thoughts he watched the twilight switch to the dark cloak of night….


	11. Search for the Omni Cube part VI

**rev4559: looks like the fic still needs something, but I don't know what...**

**Sylvos: perhaps a writer who provide?**

**Amaya: ... disclaimer...**

**Rhist: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Days after the event, everyone returned to the normal activities as successfully obtained the fragment of the Omni Cube and destroyed the usurper, now only six were missing, they decided it was safer to keep the fragment with Altair, since he was the most "experienced "with this issue. Altair and Sylvos still had some concern about Amaya, since the experience was not very good for her and especially after that scathing attack. Once returned, Altair disappeared for a while just did not bother much as he always called to Amaya.  
Amaya decided to return to her home until being called back, she was warned her boss about the incident and said that she would perform some research about it and send to her. She was now in the back garden of his house, was having breakfast, along with her inseparable notebook she seemed to study something...

Rhist: (bored/annoyed) Amaya stop it! That was how it all started!

Amaya: (not paying much attention to him) But you know that it was your fault.

Rhist: (nervous) Mine? It's not my fault if instead you have had depression when I died you did was take it out studying... Amaya... seriously! You are already halfway through college and only 16!

?: Wow! She is so young?

Both are surprised to see it was Freya.

Rhist: _"Of all just her?! Glad she can't feel my presence "_(sigh).

Freya: I was just passing through, don't mind me...

Amaya: _"Hmph, that was what I needed to, her fake education, I think it is only so because of Rhist..."_ (noting the look of Rhist on her) _"You hear that?"_ (he just nodded)

Amaya: No... but I think Sylvos wanted to talk to you, but you didn't show anymore...

Freya: Then I'll see what he wants, bye. (and leaves)

After she left both relaxed a little, Rhist sat in a chair next to Amaya, she looked at him a little embarrassed.

Rhist: She was here to confirm that you had returned... (sigh).

Amaya: (worried) Does she know about you...?

Rhist: No. That's not why she came...

Amaya: Then why?

Rhist: (thoughtfully) I don't know... But I realized that she suspects that you know something and it's hiding. Maybe that's why she acted like that, she is trying to earn your trust to make you talk... that's the why of the another personality...

Amaya: (confused) Personality?

Rhist: Yes... she has several personalities... that we saw was the kindest... also used to manipulate.

Amaya: And why does she have it?

Rhist: Actually I don't know... she always had it since Hoshiko created it.

Amaya: And who is Hoshiko?

Rhist: She... (sigh) oh well... she was the second "creator", but when Freya killed me and Sylvos, she used her power to trap her and created a guardian to prevent her escape, it was a part of her power... To make me and Sylvos be able to reincarnate, she spent what was left of her power, after that I know don't nothing... I can't help feeling of guilty, because I couldn't do anything to help, I was the first to be killed while trying to protect her...

Amaya: (sigh) Got it... Tell me something...

She closes the notebook, crosses her arms over it and lay her head over the arms, but nevertheless look Rhist.

Rhist: Huh? What?

Amaya: If she was the one who should care for creation, why she left handle?

Rhist: (thoughtfully) ...

Amaya: Don't blame yourself, you can know the future, but that doesn't mean that it is recommended you modify it, or will the circle of compensation act, and what happens in it is much worse than originally occurred.

Rhist: Maybe you're right.

Amaya: Yeah, I'm always right… (yawn) Now let me sleep a little...

She only settles a bit and ends up actually sleeping.

Rhist: (seatdrop) She really slept... (sigh) and I told her not to stay up late studying... (makes a slight stroking in her hair)

[Freya]

Now she approached where Sylvos was, when he saw her called her to come closer.

Freya: I was said that you wanted to talk to me...

Sylvos: (wrathful) Yes just came to tell you that you manipulation on me it's over!

Freya: (feigning nervousness) I don't know what you're talking about...

Sylvos: (angry) Don't lie to me, I was almost destroyed when I regained my memories... so much of my life when guardian!

Freya: (false cheer) Hum... now is interesting, I was tired to manipulate you, you never managed to find your brother. Consider your finished services!

She takes the form said to be the Angel.

Sylvos: No! It ends only when I want!

Freya/Angel: (mocking) You think that can beat me?

Sylvos: (determined) I know I failed once... But I will not fail again!

Suddenly the crystal stuck in his armor shone along with the change in his armor. Now his armor was completely black, was lighter now, there was no shoulder pads, the fabric part is gone and long strips of black fabric appeared on his back, his bracelets joined with the gloves, his helmet now no longer covered the entire head, there were only two "tracks" of metal that trans passed behind and over his head, his visor was clearer, revealing that his eyes were now two colors: the left remained blue, the right now is red. His spear had now become a scythe.

Freya: You can't...

Sylvos: Yes, it's possible.

Soon he goes against her, both were struggling to a certain time until Freya bored.

Freya: I can't believe you took a third form... even though your brother did not wake up...

Sylvos: Your mistake, he just woke up long ago, you did not notice.

Freya: WHAT!?

After the shock and anger she fled, Sylvos only watched the sunset on the horizon.  
Far away, four figures watched all.

?: This is now a problem...

It was nearly midnight when Amaya woke with a start, possibly a nightmare.

Rhist: Sis... what happened?

Amaya: It will get worse... I feel it...

She started crying and he just did was hug her to try to make her calm down when she could sleep he lay her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He was worried about her since she started having these inklings and hear the spirits that Freya brought back, he needed to teach her how to deal with these powers.

Rhist: _"Is she a substitute? (looks at Amaya) Amaya is identical to her, but why? Is it a way to try to relieve my pain and guilt for letting you die, Hoshiko? (make a slight stroking on her hair) I hurt you once... I will not do it again... "_

He is thinking about the situation a bit, he know that in parts of what happened to her was his fault, but at the time he can't do nothing.


	12. Search for the Omni Cube part VII

**rev4559: creative crisis... **

**Amaya: *sigh* ... disclaimer...**

**Altair: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**...

* * *

Now after tempers flared, they decided to tell the truth about everything...  
Were gathered, the Jetters and Astral Knights along with those three now to discuss who really was Freya and how to act from now on, since they were still behind the fragments of the Omni Cube and still had the case of the usurper who had undergone guardian. Only that looked like they were being reprimanded for Rhist.

Rhist: (angry) This is the fact: Freya was Mihaele, she never was a "holy" as you personified the goddess of truth and justice... spare me... (rolling his eyes)

Shirobon: But the story said...

Rhist: (angry) HISTORY? That your "story" had any sense? That his fight with they never existed! (points to the Astral Knights)

All except Amaya, Altair and Sylvos: What?!

Rhist: (ironic) Sure! Or do you think you have died and returned to life?

Amaya: (nervous) Calm Rhist... I know you do not mean any harm, but this making me stressed!

Rhist: (For Amaya) They need to know the truth. (For the rest) Those struggles were only things of your head she manipulated all! The only real was against her having broken her seal, she let you win and invent a drama saying that it was able to protect the universe and such...

Shout: It makes no sense...

Sylvos: Simple, Freya manipulated not only you as the whole universe too! It never happened, but Rhist you know that since that time she created this story about the Angel, who took a real part and modified for her own benefit, they all believe that it is real and will not be easily changed.

Rhist: (crestfallen) I know...

Zoniha: (disbelieving) But Noah Warship? And Lilith and Rukifelth?

Amaya: We sought throughout the universe but there is no one with these names and especially this ship...

All except Rhist, Sylvos and Altair: What?!

Birdy: Then why she attacked planets?

Altair: Simple. She would make another Omni Cube.

Shout: How so? Explain better.

Altair: Omni Cube is a union of several of these crystals, but if it were to create another would take millennia... since one of these (showing a crystal) does not reach it. (shows a piece of the fragment, which looked more like a grain of sand).

In the midst of all dialogue they heard something explode, what catches their attention. Coming in a bustling center, had several people running in the opposite direction of them, and alas realized that arrived on the scene, since everything was destroyed. Saw four figures, when they saw the four best they were the Crush Bombers.

Shirobon: You again.

Eagle Bomber: Enough talk, give us the fragment!

Molok: You'll have to fight to have it!

The four Crush Bombers: Ok!

Soon the four begin to fight Jetters and Astral Knights, but the others were just watching...

Behemos: Don't go help?

Amaya: The only way to know if you are ready is if we don't interfere.

Regulus: (shrugs) Okay, then.

The battle lasted much they had improved greatly after workouts, but still not enough...  
After all both sides were tired, but not giving up yet. That's when Freya/Mihaele appeared.

Freya: You are useless, or to serve a simple task!

Beauty Bomber: No, please, another chance...

Freya: NO! (a snap making the bracelets fall, making their bodies disappear) I think it turned out as... and return it to me! (another snap and the elemental stones appeared) I think you most will not need it.

When she was to left, Sylvos and Rhist were in front of her.

Sylvos: (ironic) Mihaele, now that everyone knows the truth that does not count the Astral Knights are also fake?

Rhist: And explain that too! (materializing a scepter that was bigger than his body with a large blade-shaped crescent moon and broke the stones revealing black crystals inside.) Was hiding the crystals that you stole into the elemental stones?

In reaction appeared long black tentacles on her back, they all cling Astral Knights by the neck and pull her close and generates a force field around her, then begins to tighten up if they hear sounds of bones breaking, she killed them . Under looks terrified she absorbs their bodies, leaving no more, and she began to laugh, a laugh that froze up the soul only terror.

Freya: Well it was good while it lasted. (licking some blood that was on her fingers) Bye.

She left and neither was interested in taking the crystals anymore.

Bongo: (shocked) She is crazy!

Sylvos: (annoyed) Crazy is praise for her.

Shirobon: Now is to prepare and get the other fragments before her.

Altair just nodded.

Amaya: (distraught) Playing with lives ... Divert souls that should go to eternal rest! This is completely inexcusable!

Rhist:_ "She went crazy at last... I was afraid for that... "_

He embraces Amaya, knowing that she needed support (in the literal sense).


	13. Resort Aqua part I

**rev4559: man, this chapter was shorter than the original...**

**Amaya: don't worry, don't worry~ ... disclaimer!**

**Altair: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

After that happening, now they could no longer rely on the Astral Knights, they were dead, was now up to them to recover the Omni Cube before Mihaele. Amaya received the message from her boss, but said it was just to talk about it with Altair. He finally can show the project finished of Vega, it was now a Airship, this was blue with some archaic symbols written along its entire length. Now we were ready could from any other planet that the radar indicated how close where would the next fragment. When they entered orbit yet proceeded to the place, Amaya stood outside watching the scene, as the speed was not very big just like a stiff breeze would knock against her body making her semi-loose and semi-braided hair swayed in the wind along with the tail of fabric attached to her belt, she was thinking about something.

Rhist: How do you feel?

Amaya: I'm fine. Don't worry. (sigh)

Rhist: You know I don't want these things take this course...

Amaya: I know...

?: I'm sorry...

They both turned to see the source of the voice was Sylvos.

Rhist: Why?

Sylvos: (crestfallen) Why have told Mihaele you had awakened...

Amaya: It was not your fault, Sylvos, she would find out one day, better be early.

The three stood side by side watching the horizon, this scene was familiar long ago...  
Were awakened from his thoughts when Altair called by everyone in the main room, they were all gathered and Altair decided to start talking.

Altair: We're close to the next location, the radar indicates...

Birdy: Can you tell where it is?

Altair: Well... the place, from what I saw, was a very popular hostel in the past... But twenty years ago several people were found dead and many missing, for fear, the place closed, but it was discovered that there was a kind of temple beneath the site, this has mechanisms to regulate the local water, so this hostel was reputed that water there never ended...

Sylvos: From what you said there is a temple, and where there is a temple dedicated to some element has a usurper.

Amaya: The obvious, of course, it is water.

Shout: How long till we get?

Gangu: Not much.

He was connected to the onboard computer.


	14. Resort Aqua part II

**rev4559: shot chapter again... disclaimer.**

**Amaya: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

All were in front of the inn, it was really beautiful, but kept something not very nice...

Shout: Let's get?

Amaya: OK.

Stepped into place, so if noticed it could tell why the site was one of the most sought after. In a secret corridor found that a kind of gear was driven by two levers, these regulating the amount of water on the site. Pulled the lever that would ensure the water where they would go, and went to a door that was slightly ahead, this room had two levers.

Altair: It says that the levers when pushed together will close that door and fill the water here.

Birdy: I think we should do this.

Amaya: (thoughtfully) In parts will be easier for me, because I can breathe underwater.

Rhist: Come on.

When pushed levers happened as Altair said and place was filled with water. Is now expected to have enough breath... But when they leave the room, several enemies appeared, were a type of crab or something. Amaya signaled they were. She Sylvos and Rhist could fight and they sought a way out, and it was so. The enemies were no match for the trio, who now seek for others. Approached a door similar to that of when they left, and they hit opened and entered the location that was identical to that used to go there until the levers.

Amaya: Well, we have to continue.

Shout: But the other side has nothing only makes us go back to the beginning.

Amaya: So let me see it. Open it!

As requested the doors opened and she came out, it really was a descent that led to the end of the path where they started. He thought a little, looked around saw only a pedestal with a giant pearl, approached and looked nothing.

Amaya: _"Rhist, can you hear me?"_

Rhist: _"Yes... what happened? "_

Amaya: _"The place is neutral! Only one giant pearl... nothing more than that... "_

Rhist: _"Try hitting something that pearl, may be a mechanism in disguise."_

She does as told, by the time she hit the pearl shone and everything shook, when she was up to something blocking the passage door, then turned around again, now had a kind of passage on the other side of the door, but when opened water invaded again, causing them to have to swim back up to another location in order to breathe.  
Were not very well, the way indicated a staircase up ahead and realized that they would continue, only on earth now. Walking a little further and saw a pond on top of the center stone that source a girl with human appearance, had long black hair with blue tips, wore a white overcoat with a blue stripe skirting the side with a short black dress by low, and white boots.

Altair: (uncertain) Who are you?

Girl: Me? ... I'm your end!

Then she materialized large spikes of ice around and shot them.


	15. Resort Aqua part III: Final

**rev4559: another one, yay, I guess...**

**Amaya: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Despite the effort of the spikes, that looked like spears, that not reached, destroying itself in the direct contact with the ground, soon after the attack began, they don't hesitate just because she was a girl did not mean it would be easy. In a moment she thought she was going to give up, but she released a tsunami using water from the source where it was.

Shirobon: (annoyed) Enough! I'll finish it!

Tries to summon the thunder bomb, but Altaïr manages to stop him before such intent.

Altair: Are you crazy or what?

Shirobon: (confused) Huh?

Altair: You didn't notice? (point to his feet showing that the splinters of ice that she had launched at the beginning of the battle had melted) Doing so will kill us!

Shirobon: Got it...

And dematerialized the bomb.

Girl: What? Was afraid to hurt your friends? Pathetic!

Altair: He can't do that, but I can.

Then his eyes took on a blue tint, with water surrounding it recreated the splinters of ice that she had created and launched against her.

Girl: You think you can attack me with my own element?

Then this stopped when the splinters come near her and making melted back to water.

Altair: Who told you that my goal was to attack you?

Girl: Huh? (Note the water around) No...

Altair: (for Shirobon) Now you can attack.

Shirobon: Sunrise Thunder Bomb! Bomber Shoot!

Then he materializes again thunder bomb and throw against her, and it exploded inside of the fountain, and how it had come down to be able to have more contact with it element, and can't escape, took the impact of rays increased as it was in the water, but that did not kill her.

Girl: (getting up) I will not die because of it!

Sylvos: But it will.

He embodies a spear like that Rhist used against the fire usurper, but this was black.

After that Amaya was pale and almost fainted but managed Rhist supports her. No one noticed what happened.

Rhist: (whispering) You heard it again?

He only received a nod in response.

She stood still with his help, it was a bit difficult to remain standing since her requests to end soon it was great, looked like she was begging to die. If others hear what she is able to hear...

Amaya: Come on!

Sylvos: (ironic/worshiping the situation) Why rush things...

Rhist: (angry) Stop procrastinating! Ends it soon, DEATH GUARDIAN!

He was more worried about his sister, obviously others were frightened when he yelled the last part.

The moment Sylvos heard be called that, he knew after that, good thing not come by the older brother, was afraid of what he would do. Rhist was the older of the two and more responsible, was not for nothing that besides Sylvos himself, he had also Amaya, but he always gave more attention to her, which caused some jealousy by Sylvos.

Sylvos: (hesitant) Okay... right...

Girl: Worth seeing you is manipulated by him ... (almost running) ya.

Amaya: You will not!

Soon the water around the usurper begins to freeze her legs after that Amaya ends up fainting.

Girl: What happened? The water is not obeying me! (trying to loosen up) What's going on?!

Rhist: Simple: ended.

He leaned Amaya on a wall then spawned another spear, since Sylvos failed before, and hurled against her, there was an explosion and then there was nothing equal to the fire. Like last time, only remained white feathers, the fountain, a little further down they found a bag with the fragment inside.

Shout: At least we make in time.

Amaya: (rising/whispering) Now I get it.

Everyone turns to her.

Altair: What?

Amaya: Mihaele is controlling the usurpers, but these are tasked to look for fragments. Think well sites are old, and from what I heard she had total power for a year, right? (The rest answered affirmatively to her question) She controls them and they seek to facilitate it incorporates them into the predominant element of the site, the temple was the fire, here was water.

Birdy: Now it makes sense.

Mihaele watched everything and was dissatisfied with what he saw.

Mihaele: (angry) I was right under your feet and you have not seen?! (resignation?) It does not hurt... maybe next time.

And disappears.


	16. Search for the Omni Cube part XI

**rev4559: ...**

**Amaya: any problem?**

**rev4559: I can't lift my arms... T-T**

**Amaya: who told you to overdo the physical exercise? ¬¬ ...disclaimer.**

**Rhist: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

After that it's been two days, everything was quiet until now. Everyone returned to normal activities. Amaya was feeling better after what happened there in the inn, now she was with two girls, one was human, had short and smooth pink hair and light blue eyes, another had the appearance of a bomberman-style female, she had wavy brown hair tied by a blue ribbon falling to her shoulders and green eyes, the two were both older than Amaya, were the only friends she got in college. The three were returning from another day of school.

Pink haired girl: Amaya, why you rarely comes to class?

Amaya: Luka, frankly, I don't feel the urge. Every time I get to go all look at me like I was a freak or something.

Bomber girl: Also, those who had been able to... You're only sixteen years and is ending the university.

Luka: What was, Claudia? Became jealous of Amaya?

Amaya: (angry) You two, stop!

And then they fall silent and the three remain so for a long time.

They were walking and came close to a building, it looked like they were going to build another hotel, the planet Jetters has grown in seven years, for all that her father had invested for the construction of one of their headquarters to monitor the Internet, so there was communications in mega distances. Thereafter investors came from all parts of the planet, and with that many fights between the Jetters and Hige-dan, six years ago she herself has arrested several times Hige-dan, this was before to being called to omega squadron, a police force charged with solving mysteries that literally involve the whole universe.

Claudia: Ahh yes... who is that bomberman purple hair we saw with you the other day?

Amaya: (trying to avoid suspicion) Altair? He is a family friend, satisfied?

Luka: Altair... I think I've heard that name...

Amaya: I think you're confused with someone else.

She always avoids this issue did not like to comment on the "black" past of Altair.

Luka: I think you're right.

Claudia: You've been watching the news these two months?

Amaya: (uncertain) No...

Claudia: Sounds like have a new group helping Jetters, but nobody knows who they are, just know that they acted to four years saving planets from total destruction by an enemy that doesn't know what he wanted, but destroyed everything and went away after that the planet die. This happened six years ago. But they say there are three, one girl and two bombermans, just they don't know who they are, but all the planets they saved joined legions of fans, even more than the Jetters.

Amaya: (giggles) _"If they knew..."_

Luka: (not understanding) That was Amaya?

Amaya: Nothing...

Claudia: But is serious I wanted to see them to know how they are...

Soon after this little conversation, they heard sounds an alarm, one of the largest jewelry store was robbed there, but there was a reason, and there was an exhibition centerpiece was a gold necklace with an emerald, who assaulted was neither more nor less than Orion. Ironically the Jetters was called to protect this exhibition, has led to imagine what happened...

Luka: (panicked) What was that?!

Orion viewing the Jetters was following sought a mean of trying to get rid of them, he saw the three girls and took one of them, just don't see who it was. Soon Jetters approach, Altair and Sylvos and arrive at the site, and many people had gathered around to watch, were in a panic of what could happen. After a few seconds Altair realized, soon after Sylvos, but they said nothing. Orion held a girl hostage, she was looking down so that the hair covering her face.

Orion: Now I'm leaving and no one follows me, hear! (note something/to the girl) You look familiar...

Girl: (maniac smile) Hmm... in your nightmares...

Orion: No...

Then a laser type through his body and he fell, Altair and Sylvos approach concerned.

Altair: Amaya, are you okay?

Amaya: Yes... lucky he didn't recognize me at the time, so I was able to materialize my bow.

It reveals the "bow" shaped crescent moon that she was holding.

Luka: Amaya... you scared us...

Luka and Claudia literally jumped up from Amaya, making three fall, Sylvos and Altair just stood staring at the scene without understanding anything.

Amaya: (sweatdrop) You two, I deserve...

People around started to celebrate, Amaya managed to unglue her friends who did not want to leave her, and approached the body of Orion, and Altair with Sylvos beside her.

Amaya: (monotone) I know you did not want to do anything, but doesn't change the fact of what happened.

Then she shoots at the body of Orion generating mini explosion, so the smoke down only to see the bracelet that he wore.

After that Amaya takes the necklace was stolen and returns to the owner of the exhibition, she seemed like a hybrid of lizard with human.

Woman: I have much to thank the three of you, and especially you young lady.

Amaya: (monotone) Nothing much, this is our work.

Woman: But what I can do...

Amaya: (interrupting the woman) That necklace, (said pointing to the same) it is not a normal jewel and I say that you can run more danger if you keep it.

Woman: (nodding) Yeah, I think it will be safer with you.

Altair: (sigh) I guess that's our cue, reporters.

What draws the attention of the other two and realize that it is time to go.

Amaya: Yes.

Claudia: Can you tell us what's going on?

Amaya: Yeah, but later.

And three get out leaving two confused girls behind.


	17. Search for the Omni Cube part XII

**rev4559: tired...**

**Amaya: ¬¬U ... disclaimer...**

**Altair: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**...

* * *

One day after this little story have happened, everyone gathered at the base of Jetters, Amaya was holding the collar while the others tried to understand what was happening.

Birdy: I just don't understand what Orion wanted with this necklace.

Amaya: (staring at the necklace) Simple. It's emerald necklace.

Sylvos: (hesitant) Are you sure, Amaya?

Amaya: Yes, it is by what you feared is yes, apparently Mihaele after being secured, still managed to send the artifacts to that dimension.

Shout: (confused, just like the rest) Artifacts?

Rhist: (coming) Artifacts are weapons or equipment that extend the user power. My scepter, the sickle of Sylvos, the bow of Amaya and the book of Altair, all are artifacts.

Gangu: This explains why from the beginning, you always managed to beat them.

Sylvos: (ironic) If it were only so, you will also be able to attack them. Only artifacts can attack other artifacts.

Shirobon: How so?

Rhist: Bracelets they use are artifacts created by Mihaele.

The day passed, and come to a conclusion: we also have to get the artifacts before Mihaele. Amaya was watching a sunset on the outside of the base of the Jetters. Shirobom saw and approached, she might be able to answer his questions.

Shirobon: (sitting beside her) Do you mind?

Amaya: No. (sigh) How did you get over?

Shirobon: (confused) Huh?

Amaya: I refer to your brother...

Shirobon: Ah... Yes... (uncomfortable), nine years ago that this happened.

Amaya: I envy you for having endured so long.

Shirobon: (confused) As well, some brother of yours died? But you said you only have Rhist as brother.

Amaya: (simplistic) The same.

Shirobon: (more confused) I don't understand.

Amaya: (looking at the sky) It's been a while... I was only three years at the time when he began to participate in these missions on other planets, he always said it would be okay and would drop, but every mission seemed that this promise would be impossible. (heavy sigh) When I was eight, he was leaving for another mission he had told me that this would be the last and he'd leave, ironically two months later said that he had died. (dark voice) When I heard that I felt my life was over, it seemed that he knew he was going to die so had made that promise. Once isolated myself from the world, don't leave, I locked myself and was always reading to say that I was not suffering so much, but they realized when I went beyond and got almost 24 hours studying, it earned me staying without having to go to school because I didn't need it anymore.

Shirobon: (interested) And how did he come back?

Amaya: Well... That was three years ago, I was thirteen, despite the time I had not yet outgrown his death, he was the only person I had, since my father still owns a leading industrial computer of the cosmos, his mother is a fashion designer and one of the most famous. Yes, we are not blood brothers, which explains the fact that I was pure human and he was a bomberman, but that's not the case. (sigh) A few months ago the organization that my brother worked had called me, but I don't know what I wanted I was still shaken. It was during this time that he appeared, I came to believe it was not real since all I confirmed that he was dead was when he explained it to me: on the guardians, Mihaele... , But we didn't tell our parents, they believe he is a bodyguard. (giggles)

Shirobon: You must have suffered a lot...

Amaya: Yes, but the past does not come back so we have to settle for what we have. Shall we?

Shirobon: Yes

And both come out...

They not know that Rhist had heard all that was said.

Rhist: (sigh) Sorry sis, but... there is much that is best you don't know yet.


	18. Temple of heaven

**rev4559: Arg...**

**Amaya: what?!**

**rev4559: nothing... ._.**

**Amaya: *facepalm* disclaimer!**

**Altair: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

A new fragment was found and they left as soon as possible, now ran the Horizon, knew that after Astharth had left a kind of temple came down and stayed with several piers where anyone could see. The problem was the location for several appeared to be very high ice walls, as the air grew colder and thinner on the climb.

Sylvos: Well... this place is weird.

Shirobon: (shivers) Is somewhat strange.

Altair: I'm sorry, but we can't climb over, Vega is not holding up the pressure outside.

The solution was to land the ship as high as possible, the rest would be on foot. To ensure Bongo and Gangu were on the ship to go to the coordinates for the rest they would. Only there was one problem: stairways that were lost sight while they climbed, and it's been an hour and a half we were climbing.

Shout: (panting) In addition, a huge stairs...

Amaya: I see no problem.

Shirobon: (panting too) simple for you, you jump every twenty steps...

Birdy: (by the transmitter) ... Bongo, how much more?

Bongo: (the airship) Lack bit, you already are near the entrance.

So we walked some more, saw a door was the exit. Was already dusk when they left, they decided camping would continue the next day.

Shout: You sure it's safe here?

Altair: Don't worry, seeing that crystal arrested by chains? (pointed to the same) What prevents these monsters leave the place, so nobody sees them out of here.

All had slept, Rhist also went to sleep, but gave for lack of Amaya.

Rhist: _"Where did she go? ..."_

He found her sitting on one of the crystals away from there and decided to get closer.

Amaya: It's a beautiful sight, is not it?

Rhist: Yes... (sitting next to her) Can't sleep?

Amaya: Yes, all of this is a mess, I'm glad you're here because without you I would not know what to do.

At that time passes a little breeze in place while both observe the scene below them.

Rhist: You know I would not leave you.

They continued talking until Amaya feel tired and they get back to camp.


	19. Temple of heaven part II

**rev4559: I hope this story has return, because if not I kill that girl...**

**Amaya: you mean darkrevan?**

**rev4559: yeah...**

**Amaya: oh well, disclaimer.**

**Rhist: **** both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Already dawned and they decided to go along with that strange birds appeared, but as they were in a hurry, Altair threw them all away by manipulating the wind, the air in the room didn't favor and they needed to be quick. Continuing the way in peace, they were all lost in their own thoughts, but were forced back to reality when they saw someone in front of they...

Shirobon: Regulus!

Shout: But we saw you die.

Regulus: (simplistic) Yes, and I am.

Birdy: So what are you doing here?

Regulus: Simple. Came to pick up the fragment! (for someone) Since someone can't do this.

?: It's not my fault! So they are the ones that I have to defeat?

He had green long hair and a part covered his face, but still showed the mask he was wearing, wearing a green robe with multiple twisted wires, the robe was covering his whole body.

Regulus: Yes, and be quick!

Wind usurper: Ok

At that moment Regulus rushes, and leaves the other for the service. He began to produce tornadoes around himself, thus avoiding a direct attack. Altair tried to control the wind, but didn't have enough forces to it, the way it was from the fight, but every one that tries to approach it was thrown by tornadoes.

Altair: I have an idea!

He said the plan and everyone agreed with the idea.

All the attacks continued to distract him, he did not notice when Altair conjured cold winds, which caused the swirls freeze, now he was helpless.

Amaya: Sylvos, Altair go after Regulus, we finished with him.

Both nodded and went after Regulus.

They went a long way up to a room that contained a large green crystal, this was a symbol, but they don't had time to see since Regulus appeared with the fragment in hand.

Regulus: You arrived late! (for Altair) We were friends but you know business is business, but if you join us you can have more power than you has now.

This approached, but Sylvos prevented putting the sickle to block his path.

Sylvos: You have no right to do this!

Regulus: (ironic) And who do you think you are?

Sylvos: Me? I'm Regulus!

Altair can't help but be surprised to hear that.

Regulus: How dare you!

He tried to attack, but the other defended and flung him, making him fall away.

Sylvos: How dare you! (approaching the place where Regulus fell) You stole my old body, my life, and all what Mihaele wanted was his powers! (points to Altair)

Altair: (shocked) What?

Regulus: You don't need to know!

Then advanced against Sylvos, he dodged the attack, for some reason Regulus seemed desperate.

Sylvos: (indifferent) Why will not you tell him?

Regulus: (yelling) IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!

At this time the others appeared, Regulus took advantage of the distraction and materialized a sword of dark energy, and stabbed Sylvos with it, then hurled him against a wall and went with the fragment. After that Sylvos tried to get up, but could only sit with his back against the wall and with one hand covering the wound, Rhist knelt next to him to see if he needed something.

Rhist: Are you okay?

Sylvos: Yes... you know that my element is darkness. (weary sigh)

Rhist rises and goes up to where the others, they were analyzing the site, and Altair approaches Sylvos, his face was dark and in any moment he looks at Sylvos, he note that the outher was shaky.

Altair: Can you please explain...

Sylvos: (a little worried) Later.

Altair nodded and just walks away, making Sylvos start thinking there's something wrong with him.

After reviewing the site to discover what Regulus take away was not the fragment, since it was hidden inside the crystal in the middle of the room, along with that Amaya found a tiara made of jade adorned with gold and diamonds.

Amaya: Another artifact.

Shirobon: (confused) I just don't understand one thing: if Regulus didn't take the fragment, what he took?

Female Voice: I guess you don't want to know...

Everyone looks back and sees a girl she had long blue almost green hair and wore a white kimono with flower designs in violet and blue.

Rhist: Hello… Lily.


	20. Search for the Omni Cube part XV

**rev4559: I hope I have put sense in this story... disclaimer.**

**Amaya: **** both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

After what happened, Altair kept the fragments, now the questions was directed at the girl who had appeared in the temple. Then they went to the planet Bomber, was more practical, the airship landed in a field and everyone was outside now, a light breeze blew in place. Only Sylvos was not with them, he needed to rest even the wound wasn't serious, but his recovery was slow, Altair was with him, still needed to know about what he said to Regulus. But the attention at the time was to that girl who appeared out of nowhere and "helped".

Rhist: (a little surprised) What happened Lily? You should be protecting the soul garden.

Lily: That's the problem, before there was a peaceful place where souls could wander freely, but she came out of nowhere... (try not to cry) she took one of the souls and corrupted it, with the help of it she destroyed the place and imprisoned all the souls and stays selecting which will revive... (no longer able to hold back the tears) I ran as fast as I could, I knew you two had awakened and wanted to ask for help...

Rhist: (heavy sigh) This is already out of control.

Shirobon: (shocked) That's horrible! How she is able?

Amaya: It is simple, at the time of Raiwbon Palace, Artemis and Orion were real and the Omni Cube also, Regulus was one of the servants of Mihaele and was asked to take the Omni Cube to her along with Altair, she wanted his powers, Sirius was an obstacle and ended it, he thought that Altair died and had to destroy the Omni cube because the things got out of control, then he returned to Mihaele, she resolved recover her body, but the protector stopped her, then she revived six of best assassins to try to recover it, but couldn't, then you appeared ... (looks at Shirobon) Regulus should have told her, then she played all assassins against you, if you could beat them, it was a chance to recover her body, otherwise it would just be a waste of time, there were all that farce of Angel - Goddess - Demon.

After this she walk toward Lily to try to calm her down.

All were surprised at what she said, especially Rhist, knew this too, but never told her that.

Lily: Hoshiko?

Amaya: Sylvos and Rhist already told that I look like her.

In thought she sighed, she didn't like being compared to someone who died thousands of years ago, even indirectly Rhist did it to her.

[Altair]

Sylvos still asleep, one of the benefits of changes in Vega were that they did not need to lose their rooms by the increasing number of people, Altair had entered his room and sat on the side of the bed.

Altair: Sylvos?

Sylvos: (opening his eyes a little) Huh? What?

Altair: I still want to know what you mean when you said you were Regulus, I'm not leaving here until you tell me.

Sylvos: (now looking for Altair) This is a long story...

Altair: I have all the time in the world...

Sylvos: You really want to know? Then I do not care if you do not want to hear me...

Altair: (impatient) Tell me just what I wanna know, quit winding!

Sylvos: (sigh) Okay... That was long ago, I didn't have much time to live, ok! To be honest, if I was still alive I would have 105 years...

Altair: (shocked) What?!

Sylvos: Yes that's what you're thinking... I died when I was six years old, I think it was better this way, I don't have a lot of memories in my life, I just remember Mihaele killing my parents and after my death, it seems that she knew that was me and she used my body as a container for the soul of one of her subordinates, after that I don't know anything else. (sigh) I have control over death, but prefer not to see my parents, I would feel more guilty for their deaths...

Altair: Right... I have to go...

He left the room, Sylvos noticed he was upset about something, but decided not to think about it, I knew that he had motives to react that way.

[Amaya]

Now Amaya was already at home, going to sleep now, but something bothered her and called Rhist, he was on the balcony of her room. When approached sat on her bed, she had moved away to make room for it, he looked at her a little confused.

Amaya: Why don't you leave me?

Rhist: (not understanding) Huh?

Amaya: (crying a little) I gave you a chance, why not?

Rhist: What word of "I'm not leaving you" you don't you understand? (troking her hair) just because I have my duties does not mean that I have to leave my responsibilities... I go to sleep.

So he leaves the room, she dried her tears and goes to the balcony.

?: (worried) Are you okay?

Amaya: (without looking at him) Yes, Kain, don't worry.

Soon comes a Bomberman with red armor, this sits against the wall, Amaya does the same.

Kain: (sigh) I had to get out of there, all that talk of "becoming the creator and destroy the guardians" of Mihaele was already taking my patience.

Amaya: What are you doing here?

Kain: I came to see if this okay with you.

Amaya: Okay... (watching him) I don't get used to you in this form.

Kain: Neither, I prefer my real armor, but I have to go before they feel my lack.

He makes a bow and then disappears.

After the conversation she gets up, enters and closes the door. She still wonders how he revived...


	21. Search for the Omni Cube part XVI

**rev4559: oh well... disclaimer.**

**Amaya: **** both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

After that little talk with Amaya, Kain returned to his dimension, luckily Mihaele didn't miss by much, but Regulus, this was waiting at the entrance of the temple.

Regulus: Where have you been?

Kain: (annoyed) Don't care where I go.

Regulus: Wait Mihaele know that...

Kain: (dismissively) Of that what? You have no proof that I did something against her liking! You're just so that although you are the oldest of her servant, she still prefers me.

Regulus: How dare you!

Regulus invokes the black sword and when the two were already preparing to fight Mihaele appears.

Mihaele/Freya: Save your strength, you have something better to do. Now go!

Regulus would retort, but thought it best not to question what was sent out and of course he stared at Kain as he passed, this just sighed after he passed. Now the face of Mihaele went from serious to worry.

Mihaele: You found something?

Kain: (staring at the floor) No... sorry.

Mihaele: I have to find my daughter... (anxiety) if I not do this before I don't know what they can do... if they use she against me I don't care, but I fear that might do something worse...

Kain: I know that we will find her, don't worry. (puts a hand on her shoulder) you better rest.

After she enters into the temple, she was insane and wanted the power of creation at all costs, but when it came to her daughter, she had to take every care to not be discovered, it cost her a great fault, but this was her punishment: never be happy, and when it was near something bad happened. After she leave Kain sighed again.

Kain: (whispering) I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who is your daughter, I don't want the only person I care about suffer because of you...

Now the Jetters was reunited with the squad called Omega.

Birdy: So you are another type of intergalactic force?

Altair: Yes, but we are not responsible for the kind of missions like you.

Shirobon: How so?

Amaya: Our job is to solve cases that can lead to major consequences for the universe.

Shout: So are only here because of Mihaele?

Amaya: Not exactly... four years ago I and Altair went in charge of investigating the suspected attacks that after they left the planet died, at that time I was new and was still wondering if I wanted to stay... it was one of those planets we meet Sylvos, he told us about the guardians and the false story of creation, later Rhist explained best this story. After we joined him and eventually it worked, but Rhist realized that Mihaele was the controlling Sylvos and remained hidden near him, he'd rather Sylvos remember it by himself.

Birdy: And that false guardian... Kain that's the name.

Sylvos: (coldly) He is creation of Mihaele.

Nobody realized that Amaya was troubled with what Sylvos said.

Lily: Now we don't have time to argue. There is much more dangerous than you think.

With this in mind another fragment was located, but they left for tomorrow, everyone needed rest. Amaya was back at home, Rhist was asleep, she was in her bed, but someone knocked on the glass balcony door calling her attention and she went to the balcony, Kain was waiting, he was desperate.

Amaya: What happened?

Kain: Regulus already distrusts everything.

Amaya: So that means it's time find that her loyal servant is a traitor is next...

Kain: (crestfallen) Unfortunately, yes...

Amaya: You better come in.

Kain: (incredulous) But...

Amaya: (irritated) Why to bother? You don't owe her anything, and you need to rest.

He spent time thinking and lowered his head, causing his hair shadows darkened his face and his eyes were red before, turned green.

Kain: (sigh / hesitation) Okay...

Amaya feels the presence of Regulus before coming in but ignores it and goes, this was watching everything from afar.

Regulus: (insane laughter) I knew it! Now you can't escape Kain.


	22. Search for the Omni Cube part XVII

**rev4559: tiring... just tiring to do all...**

**Amaya: *sigh* disclaimer.**

**Rhist: **** both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Were already around four in the morning when Amaya woke, she chose to wake Kain to avoid a confrontation between him and Rhist, since him didn't know yet, and go to bed where he was still asleep.

Amaya: (trying to wake him) Kain...

Kain: (tired) Huh?

Amaya: You better go... everyone will wake up soon and is better they not know yet.

Kain: I know.

So he gets up, just is Amaya realizes he is without the helmet/visor.

Amaya: I've never seen you without a visor covering your face... (analyzing) You is strangely identical to Sylvos, but you also seem a bit of Revnant...

Kain: (not understanding) Who?

Amaya: (simplistic) An acquaintance of mine, I'll introduce you later.

Kain: Okay... Get going.

Then he disappears leaving Amaya with her thoughts.

Amaya: (sigh) I just hope Mihaele can protect you from Regulus...

Rhist: Talking to yourself?

The scare ended up making her scream.

Amaya: (trying to calm down) So you kill me, you know?

Rhist: Sorry... Now it's serious: Altair called, said to be there in an hour.

At the appointed time they were getting there were relayed the latest information on the site, was a planet whose inhabitants were peaceful and worshiped the earth, but one day the main temple was invaded by someone hooded and manipulative powers of earth. Once it was passed, they departed as quickly as possible, the trip was quiet but Amaya was still worried about Kain.

Kain had returned to the dimension again, and as always Regulus was waiting, he passed without look at him, but this would not go unnoticed and gripped his wrist.

Kain: (trying to get loose) What do you want?

Regulus: You don't fool me anymore, I saw yesterday...

Of course, Kain did nothing.

Kain: (disbelieving) And...?

Regulus: Don't worry Mihaele already know.

Soon she emerges from the shadows.

Kain: (managing to release himself) I expected.

Regulus: Now nothing will stop me from destroying you.

This fast moving, but the other jumps in time leaving the stunned.

Regulus: (surprised) What?

Kain: Simple: you're too slow.

He is seen on top of a pillar.

Regulus: How dare you!

This was as far as the other was, because it was just too fast, Kain just puts his arms in front to protect himself, but the bracelet broke on impact and he was thrown to the ground kicking up a cloud of dust.

Regulus: Now ended...

Kain: Only end when I want!

This stood wiping the dust off his equipment with one hand.

Kain: (feigning disappointment) And you let me down, I thought you was stronger.

Regulus: (surprised) H-How? I destroyed your bracelet as you still here?!

Kain: I can only say that I am no longer the Kain that you knew 900 years ago.

He moves and attacks Regulus, who failed to defend the time and was thrown.  
Kain was already approaching Regulus, this was still no reaction by what happened, he would have killed him if Mihaele had not stood in front of Regulus.

Mihaele: If you are no longer my subordinate, then die!

He throws a firestorm against Kain, but he casts a barrier.

Mihaele: (surprised) What?

Kain: I'm sorry, Mihaele, but I will not die so easily.

Mihaele: We will see!

Thus it increases the power, making break the barrier and he ended up falling by the force of the attack.

Mihaele: Great ... (Shocked) What?

Kain rises as if there had suffered nothing, but in a completely different form.

Kain: I told you I would not die easy.

In its new form it looked like a regular bomberman only wearing a brown overcoat with long sleeves and in his right hand had a golden bracelet with purple crystal, his eyes were now green and his hair color was lavender.

Kain: (noticing himself) Too bad I can't fight this way.

Then he opened a kind of portal and went, disappearing soon after.

At that moment Mihaele remembered something: "being trapped in this crystal you'll never get out, and not contaminate the world with your descendants to not run the risk of these being the same or worse than you...", this time she smiles, Kain always knew who was her daughter.

While in the real world, in short: the absence of Mihaele and Regulus was easy defeat the usurper and pick up the fragment, now they were returning.


	23. Search for the Omni Cube part XVIII

**rev4559: disclaimer, please I'm tired and I don't feel my arms...**

**Amaya: exaggerated the physical exercise again? oh well... ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Now that had caught the fragment, they could rest a bit now that the fight was not easy, Amaya and Rhist were already in the house until they least expected to happen...

Rhist: (surprised/angry) Kain!?

Rhist and Amaya were talking in the garden a bit until Kain appear.

Kain: (crestfallen) I don't wanna fight...

Amaya note the condition and appearance of him.

Amaya: (pity) She has found out?

This only nodded.

Rhist: (not understanding) What is happening?

Kain: You better tell...

Amaya: Okay... Brother, you are not the one to hide things around here and that's a long story...

Flashback

Two months after being told that her brother had died, Amaya was now locked in her room, this has turned routine since this tragedy she never left, only lived studying in an attempt to hide the suffering and pretend that everything was fine. All days were torturous for her, no one understood what she was going through this has made she even more isolate, was night and everyone had slept except her, she always was afraid of being alone especially at night.

Amaya: (upset)_ "Nobody cares about me ..."_ (sob)

She was that way until felt someone stroking her hair, which was weird because everyone was asleep, turned to see who it was and was startled when he saw a bomberman lavender hair along with her.

?: (slightly embarrassed) Huh?... Were you awake...

Amaya: (scared) W-Who are you?

?: Me? Well... I left my name aside long ago... but you can call me Kain.

Amaya: What are you doing here?

Kain: I come to know if you were okay.

Amaya: And what have you to do with what I feel?

She turns to the opposite side and he just sighs.

Kain: Believe, stay isolating yourself will not solve this, he will come back... believe me...

She just shrinks in the opposite corner of the bed.

Amaya: What makes you believe that? I lost my hopes for a long time... (crying) everything was a lie from the beginning, I was just blind enough not to see it...

Kain: (trying comforting her) I know this is being difficult for you to handle it, but you is not only who is carrying this burden...

She turns her head toward him.

Amaya: (not understanding) How so?

Kain: (hesitantly) I-I...

Amaya: (confused) You what?

Kain: Was… me ... who killed him...

Knowing that he had spoken too much and also for fear of rejection, he tried to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

Amaya: (darkly) So it was you... It was you who took him from me...

When he looked at her, startled to see that she had no pupils and smile maniacally, this in turn almost removed the bracelet from him, but she's back to normal at the last second.

Amaya: (trembling) What was that?

Soon she starts crying for fear of what just happened, he just hugged her trying to pass some comfort.

Kain: (stroking her hair) Calm down... It's okay do not worry.

Kain: _"It's better Mihaele not know of her existence, but it seems that she also has a insane side…"_

Some time later he regains his old form and go back to work for Mihaele, in order that she would not find out that his lack.

Ironically Rhist returned five years later as he had said...

End flashback

Amaya: (sigh) So is that...

Rhist: I understand... better go to sleep, it's late. Tomorrow we will tell to everyone .

Kain: (hesitant) Okay...

Amaya and Kain enters first, Rhist is in the garden still thoughtful, he still remembering what Kain told him four years ago: _"Why do you hold this cold and without compassion character? There are people who really need you, and you always turn your back on them! What kind of person are you? If this is to be a original guardian, so I thank for not being one of you!_ (whisper) _She was the one who most needed you and where have you been all this time?... "_

Rhist: (sigh) This explains why you acted that way...

After it, he enters.


	24. Two months later

**rev4559: man, I'm tired...**

**Amaya: you're always tired, if it were you slept the whole month without stopping... disclaimer.**

**rev4559: mean...**

**Rhist: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Two months passed, the situation is not very good, but it's about control. Everyone now thinks of a way to get out the next step of Freya/Mihaele, meanwhile Amaya's final exams to define who will be free in the summer vacations or not. Once this ends solves a spin by Planet Jetters as soon she sees Shirobon (different from the first time that day Rhist forgot to wake her, it usually happens, but she is a bit absent from college so there is not much problem), this also see her and approaches.

Shirobon: Amaya...

Amaya: (tired) Huh? Hi

Shirobon: (worried) Is there a problem? You seems tired.

Amaya: This college... it seems that they think I don't have a life... (yawn) and worse they don't know about my work...

She almost sleeps at the end of the sentence.

Shirobon: (sweatdrop) Well... at least that job reduced...

Amaya: Yeah, until Altair find out what Mihaele want with the Omni Cube we pretend that our "normal" lives. If be part of an intergalactic police is a normal life...

Shirobon: Look who's talking!

Amaya: (thoughtfully) At least we act more discreetly, usually the omega squad is only called when the universe is in serious danger.

Shirobon: Are you referring to Mihaele create false guardians and want to recreate the universe in her own way?

Amaya: Also... in reality in the principle planets were dying of nothing, you know this story.

Shirobon: (thoughtfully) Yes, I remember that.

It just feels a shadow pass in front of they.

Shirobon: (sweatdrop/shocked) W-What?

Luka and Claudia appeared from nowhere and jumped on Amaya therefore they fell, Amaya did not like the joke.

Luka: Amaya... why not wait for us?

Amaya: This was one of the reasons (for Shirobon) now you know what I have to endure...

Shirobon: I see.

Claudia: Huh? (noting Shirobon) I don't believe... I'm face to face with one of the saviors of the universe... I...

She don't finish the sentence because Luka pulls her by the collar.

Luka: The conversation is very good, but behave.

And Claudia is dragging out, while the other two only sweatdrop at the scene.

Amaya: (awkward/cute face) ... Forgive Claudia, she was always obsessed with issues involving the salvation of the universe.

Shirobon: (slight blush) Okay...

Amaya: Well I guess I better go, I have to go home and see what Luka did with Claudia.

She says goodbye and walks, Shirobon just shakes his head.

Shirobon: And Shout still wanted to be a normal girl...

?: What you said!

He froze when he heard a voice.

Shirobon: (trembling) That's not what I meant...

Shout: Just because that girl also works in an intergalactic force doesn't mean that she is good in these matters. (grunt)

Shirobon: First, her name is Amaya, second: it proved that she is even better that we all together, if you remember that training day...

Shout: (annoyed) Yeah! No need to get talking to the four winds!

He notes that she's holding a magazine and grip force.

Shirobon: (bored) ... Now I understand why you're so angry. Frankly you're swooping because of this? (points to the magazine) I deserve...

He throws the magazine up, Shout it grabs desperate, and walks away.

Shout: How dare you! Hey! Do not leave me talking to myself!

He ignores her and shakes his head.

Summary: it's been two months and they got four fragments-seven artifacts, Freya got three, now the search is trying to figure out the next step. Ironically, Lily discovered that Hoshiko was still alive, but she is still imprisoned in a crystal, Kain was trying to ascertain this, but Regulus prevented, because of that, Kain could take the guardian form: a purple samurai type kimono with a green armor and black gloves, ironically the starting form a real guardian, only when his energy is very weak, it made Rhist wonder if he was actually a fake guardian. Throughout the intervening time Freya have created another guardian: Juno, this looked like Rhist just that his hair was blue; far Freya just found out that her daughter married and "lived" in one of the richest families in the universe, strangely, Kain told Regulus the truth, and this was in shock and didn't have the courage to tell Freya. Despite all quiet at the moment, Amaya still have those premonitions that something bad will happen.


	25. Peacefull day?

**rev4559: not much to say, disclaimer.**

**Kain: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story...**

* * *

Two days later, Amaya was in her house, more precisely in her bed, the final exams are over and now she just wanted to sleep, so until Luka and Claudia arrive by surprise and jump on top of her bed waking her up, again she doesn't like the joke.

Amaya: (annoyed) What are you doing here, and at this hour?

Luka: (sobbing) We're sorry, we could not resist making this...

She embraces Amaya almost suffocating.

Claudia: Actually came here to call you for shopping with us. (notices something) ... You look different with your hair loose, I say totally loose.

Now the two notice that Amaya wore a black long-sleeved shirt with blue shorts and had her hair loose.

Amaya: You thought I was sleeping with my hair tied up?

Both nod and she facepalmed.

At that time Amaya's phone rings and the two try to catch it just before she picks up and goes to the bathroom in an attempt to make the two did not interfere, and locks the door, only to they try to hear.

Amaya: (on phone) Yes, I am... ok, I'll warn you... discovered anything?... okay, call me anything else... ok then.

Amaya: (coming out of the bathroom) Don't mind I go talk to someone?

The two only shake their heads.

Amaya: Okay... (leaving the room) Rhist...

Claudia: What is she in?

Luka: I don't know... but we better keep an eye out.

Amaya came back and ask for the two wait in the room and called one of the maids, and this young woman with blond hair and yellow eyes.

Maid: Called?

Amaya: Yes, I ask you to keep an eye on those two there. (points to Luka and Claudia) If anything happens in this house dad will kill me.

Maid: Right. Anything else?

Amaya: No, you can go.

And the other leaves.

Amaya: _"I realized they are distrusting ..."_

And decides to pack, as her peaceful sleep was interrupted, as always wears a blue blouse, only it is so long that it looks like a dress and simple sandals puts and takes a coat because the weather is cold and her necklace she always wears.

Amaya: I'm done.

Luka: Amaya, your mother is a stylist, no?

Amaya: Yes, why?

Luka: I've thought about you asking for advice about your way of dressing?

Amaya: (angry) What's my way of dressing?

Luka: (sarcastically) Nothing ...

Claudia: Let go or not?

Amaya: Ok then...

Luka: Sure.

Amaya:_ "I need to think of a way to make them forget, but how"_

At the end of the day she returned home and spoke with Rhist and Kain about the call that she received in the morning and found better to talk about it with Altair. When everyone was asleep, she was packing some things when she finished she decided to go to bed too, but before that she heard a noise outside and went to see what was all she saw the silhouette of someone and then was startled by who was .

Amaya: (alarmed) Regulus!

Regulus: (dejected) Listen, I don't want to fight.

Still suspicious, she approached, and he retreated as she approached, but he could not retreat forever and she took to it try to hold one of his wrists, but when she tried touching her hand transpassed across his body, then she pulled back a bit by surprise by the occurred.

Amaya: (shocked) Dead? But how?

Regulus: Juno...

Amaya: Huh?

Regulus: (dejected) Freya did not find me useful and removed my bracelet, saying that now was Juno who was in control, it was...

Amaya: (suspicious) So why are you saying this to me?

Regulus: Rhist or Kain would not believe me, but... somehow... part of me wants to rest and forget what happened, but another part is completely hopeless in this situation.

Amaya: (thoughtfully) Hmm... You did not conform to your death.

Regulus: Huh?

Amaya: You died like any living being, but you still think you have a lot to live or something you would do, but did not meet one of these two are able to make the soul being trapped in the physical world.

Regulus: That's why Kain revived, yes... I know he had died when your brother was killed I was there, so when he returned I suspected that something was wrong.

Amaya: (uncertain) In parts...

Regulus looked at her confused.

Amaya: I was the one who revived him.

Regulus: WHAT?

Amaya: Shut up, others are sleeping.

Regulus: Sorry.

Amaya: Alright... (yawn) I think about what to do tomorrow, I need sleep.

Then she enters the room leaving him alone.

Regulus: _"Is that a good idea?"_

He removes the helmet showing someone also identical to Sylvos (Regulus was in his original body, see chap. 19), but with longer hair, and sighs.

Regulus:_ "If she can revive me, to say that she has some connection with Freya, then ..."_

For some reason he becames worried.


	26. The truth part I

**rev4559: disclaimer.**

**Amaya: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered again, Amaya decided not to tell the meeting with Regulus for security, she knows they will not believe it at first. Once again were left wondering what to do and ended the meeting. As soon as she returned home she went to bed again, since he woke up not feeling well.

Rhist: Sis...?

This thought it strange she had not come down yet and went to check, and note her lying in bed.

Amaya: (difficulty speaking) Hmm?

He notices something wrong, then puts his hand on her forehead and confirms that it was slightly feverish, he just sighs.

Rhist: In parts I already knew, but I decided to leave that for later, I'm sorry.

Amaya: (difficulty speaking) Okay...

Rhist: Anyway it is better to rest (stroking her hair) I would talk to Ein, but I can do it later.

Amaya: Okay…

She covers herself with a blanket and the other was leaving to her notice.

Amaya: But you still owe me explanations, and don't use my cold to run it again.

Rhist only sighed when he heard it.

Rhist: (crossing his arms) Okay... Was not going to hide forever.

Amaya: I know you can know everything, but that in no time you speak?

Rhist: This is a long story... but we have time (thoughtfully) you already know that I am the guardian of time, I have control in parts which makes me to know what has happened and what will happen to, until today I don't have all my memories of both guardian, as when I was alive, all I know is because of this knowledge.

Amaya: So you explain this story?

Rhist: About that... well you know it was the Guardian himself who created the universe, then created Hoshiko to care for it, because him has weakened he split into two pysis, time and death...

Amaya: (surprised) Wait! You are a derivation of the original Guardian?

Rhist: Hm? Yes, I thought I had already told you this, but either way, these two forms, me and Sylvos, were meant to protect Hoshiko, but we could not avoid the inevitable: the creation of Freya... (pause) From the beginning Hoshiko created to guard me and Sylvos, thinking that without we around she could do whatever she wanted, but Freya had other plans. So eventually kill me, kill Sylvos, Hoshiko just that it was devastated trapped Freya in a crystal, it would be easier to have killed her, then created souls for me and for him, which ensures that we can reincarnate until we have enough forces to fight, to not die she also trapped herself in a crystal. (sigh) But Freya soon found a way out and became angry when he saw that Hoshiko had no more power, and then she was behind us, thinking it was easier to take the power of the guardians, terrible thought... First was Sylvos, she ended up with his family and, from him, would for me, but she couldn't find me, so she was "controlling" Sylvos (emphasized the quotes), even though I was alone on that day... I will not bear to see any of you dead ... (sigh) Because of the fact I have already regained most of my powers I was in the third form, Sylvos when you met was in the second.

Amaya: I remember that.

Rhist: After that the rest you know...

She notices that he is hiding something.

Amaya: (sigh) Maybe so.

Rhist: Who knows, I may know, but I can't interfere. Better get some sleep, I'll come back later.

When he leaves the room, closes the door and leans up to this.

Rhist: I only ask you to be strong for what is to come... (sigh)


	27. The truth part II

**rev4559: man, rewrite everything takes work.**

**Amaya: you knew it all the time and even agreed to do...**

**rev4559: because I didn't expect it would be this way *sigh* disclaimer.**

**Altair: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Rhist already was at the base of the Jetters, at this time usually all other agents would be in their "civilian life", but he was there was to talk with Professor Ein to resolve an issue that had been bothering him for a long time.

Ein: I see you wake up too early.

Rhist: I am a spiritual being, I don't need more of these requirements, although doing them... (shrugs) force of habit.

He sits on a chair and support arms on the table with his hands clasped in front of his face in thoughtful token, Ein gets curious for what would bring up the guardian there.

Ein: What do you want here?

Rhist: Only a few things unanswered... Type: the first time that Max was destroyed, you believe that the second time he came back was still him?

Ein: Behaved equal, but there was Zero at the time.

Rhist: Just because behaving is not to say that it was the same soul, the body and the memories forced to make believe it was really him. Zero... (thoughtful) that name is familiar...

Ein: It was the first version of Max, but Mechadoc wanted to end it because it's time to make a copy of Mighty skills, he copied more than should.

Rhist: I remember, I read the files on it. Luckily machines souls are hard to find, if Freya had revived it would be lost.

?: In this you are right.

What made the two look for the entrance to the room, saw someone identical to Sylvos, wore winter clothes, his hair was longer and his eyes were blue violet, had a bracelet like that of Kain, only that this was silver.

Rhist: (surprised) Regulus? What happened to you and why exchanging bracelet?

Regulus: Simple: your sister revived me.

Rhist narrowed his eyes to what he said and Ein did not understand what he meant.

Rhist: (annoyed) _"Note to self: make my sister stop reviving people."_

Ein: What are you doing here?

Regulus: Helping, of course.

Rhist: (suspiciously) How to know if you will not deceive us?

Regulus: Your sister controls me now. (shows the bracelet) If something like that happens, she can extinguish my existence.

He had to admit he had a point.

Soon the house of Amaya.

Amaya: (entering the room) Thanks mom, later I say what I think.

Soon she was taking a bath and went to bed, the medicine were still working.

?: Is noted that you is weak with medicine.

By surprise and also the proximity, she only kicked in towards the voice, but when she discovered who was she sweatdrop.

?: (Rubbing the side of his head) Okay... I will tell the next time...

This looked like a bomberman only with certain parts of the body were armor (gloves, boots and belt), petrol blue hair and red eyes, wearing a black cape like an overcoat with the edges with drawings runes in blue.

Amaya: Max... even better…

Max: (rolling eyes) At least it was better than last time...

Amaya: If you let me know before this would not have happened.

Max: (Laughs/shrugs) Whatever, I am who suffer it.

Amaya: Why are you here?

Max: I thought I could help.

Amaya: Only if it is with information, don't want Freya to discover, could not bear to have to destroy you.

Max: Your cycle loyalty is stronger than hers, and these bracelets can't be removed except by you.

Amaya: (dejected) I don't know...

He heads to the door that's lead to the balcony and is watching the sky.

Max: I know I was a murderer (disgust) but could not do things for myself at the time, I had to follow that schedule. I can't change my past, but I want to do something so that there future. You forgave all I did, just as you forgiven Kain for killing your brother. All I ask is a chance to prove that the trust you placed in me was not in vain.

Amaya: (worried) Zero had no problems then Freya can't use him against us, their brethren already been revived once, but were easily defeated by Zetha squad, but what worries me is the other version of you.

Max: You refers to Juno?

Amaya: (worried) Yes, Freya revived him in the form of fake guardian, but doesn't know who he really is and when it happens I don't know what will become of us.

Max: Don't worry, you are smart you will know what to do. Gotta go, I still have to remain anonymous.

Then goes out and jumps out the balcony (note: her room is on the first floor).

Amaya: Despite being in an organic look, you don't let go of your machine habits. (sigh) I'm glad that you are a spiritual being.

After, Kain appears at the door.

Kain: Amaya? Max was here, no?

Amaya: Huh? Yes, you felt his presence wasn't?

Kain just nodded then left.


	28. The truth part III

**rev4559: good to know that I'm already finishing rewriting...**

**Amaya: yeah, disclaimer.**

**Rhist: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

Two days passed, and they found out about Regulus, this showed what to do with the fragments of the Omni Cube, and discovered a written along with a map, they decided to follow the map to find out what was so important there. When they arrived was at the entrance of a cave, soon discovered a secret passage and went for it, but someone else was following...

Shout: Any idea what we will find?

Regulus: Honestly, no.

At the entrance of a fork with seven entries.  
Then Amaya starts acting a little strange and others don't understand.

Birdy: What happened?

Amaya: Since when had water here?

Only then others notice some amount of water, but shallow.

Gangu: She's right!

Suddenly the runes written on the walls shine and place starts to shake in this mess they were divided into several groups, as there was no way to find had to follow they own ways. Amaya, who had been with Rhist and Sylvos, decided to think of a way out.

Sylvos: These runes are strange... It seems like they are alive...

Rhist: I also noticed that.

Amaya: Do you think they mean anything?

Soon they follow the path lit by runes, until they reach a gallery containing a small pond in the scepter and surrounded by seven crystals of different colors.

Rhist: It can't be...

Amaya: What happened?

Rhist: These are the true Astral knights.

Amaya: How? You had told me that they were fake.

Rhist: I only said that to protect them, if I told you they were real and that they were alive somewhere, Freya would destroy and steal their energy. In fact this whole story is contradicting, I don't know how anyone has not come for the truth.

Amaya: (nods) Truth.

?: Thank you for bringing me here, now the rest is me.

The trio: Freya!

That hardly spoke, just froze they where they stood, and headed to the crystals. About to destroy them, they dissipated into light energy, and go to the three were up and undid the effects of paralysis.

Fire Knight: (for Rhist and Sylvos) It's good to see that you are both well.

Sylvos: We will not go away so easy, you know.

Wind Knight: (For Amaya) Are you okay?

Amaya: Yeah, just a cramp, but okay.

Freya: How dare, their powers were to be mine, and she (points to Amaya) even human being she can revive people, and that magic is forbidden for a long time! Unless...

Sylvos: She never had the powers of creation, if that's what you're thinking. We just lied to you, it was the easiest way to keep you close.

Rhist: Our plan from the beginning was to pretend that we didn't care until you showed up, which made it much easier for us, because you believed everything was according to your plan ...

Freya: NO! It is not possible that I was wrong for so little.

Then she takes the form of "Angel" and conjures energy condensed into a sphere.

When she threw the ball to land, the impact was stopped and returned to her, she could almost escape, but she was not fast enough. On the ground that the impact was stopped the powers of the Astral Knights, but these very weakened.

Wind Knight: At least you're okay.

Amaya: (worried) Yes, but... it cost a lot of you...

Ice Knight: Don't worry, in the end we knew it would be.

Rhist: There is no help?

Dark Kight: The best thing to do now is find another place to rest to recover our energies again.

Light Knight: When we're ready to help, we will return.

Then all seven Astral Knights take the form of small balls of light.

Lighnight Knight: But to have a temporary help...

Then all the others use the remnants of their energies and create a kind of amulet, was shaped like a sphere surrounded by an iron rod, which has drawn attention is that it changed color along with brightness, but were nine colors, Amaya got the necklace.

Ice Knight: This is the rest of our forces, may help for a while.

Light Knight: Outside the known elements, we add two more: Metal and Ether. We need to go back to our rest. Goodbye.

All seven balls go flying through the hole in the ceiling created by Freya.

Rhist: It's best we don't tell the others about it.

Amaya: (thoughtfully) But I think Regulus knows...

Sylvos: (not understanding) Why is that?

Amaya: (sweatdrop) Because he was following us all the time...

Then the other two fall in anime style.

Sylvos: (annoyed) Why you didn't say that before?...

Soon they found a way out was already dusk, they were reunited with the others, but they said nothing of what they saw, outside that Amaya had the collar attached to the wrist, but nobody noticed.


	29. Elements: Ice

**rev4559: what to do~ oh right, that is the first chapter of the elemental saga...**

**Amaya: and the last to rewrite, right?  
**

**rev4559: right, now the next chapters already were writen in the new stile... disclaimer.**

**Altair: ********both rev4559 and dark;revan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

The next day everyone gathered again as Jetters determined to keep the guise of "all is well", Altair and Sylvos would take care to find entries in the fragments, Regulus and Kain would be on the lookout in case there was another attack, Amaya and Rhist would take care to collect the information written in that cave where they found the Astral Knights, after the incident in the cave Amaya managed to convert the amulet in a bracelet. As the meeting ended early Shout called Amaya to a walk, the others naturally found it strange that her reaction, but don't say anything. In the middle of the city, the shopping center was immense, especially the malls... Unfortunately Amaya found the last people she wanted to see that day ...

Luka: Amaya!...

As always, Luka and Claudia jumped on her.

Amaya: (getting up) That joke is not funny, I already said!

Claudia: I can't resist... (note Shout beside her) you...

Before she began Luka pulls her shirt collar.

Luka: Don't start with this today... See you later.

She bids farewell to Amaya and pulling Claudia away.

Shout: (confused) Who were they?

Amaya: (sigh) They are friends of the college, be glad that Luka intervened because Claudia was going to do an interview with you.

Shout: (sweatdrop) Glad...

At that moment they saw several people running towards the exit just the two went to see what was happening, arriving there saw someone with an unconscious person surrounded by a complete destruction.

?: Freya-sama will be happy when she get this...

Shout: Who are you?... (Surprise) Thunder Bomber!

Amaya: So she revived another, tsk.

Thunder Bomber: So you finally showed up.

Shout: What do you want?

Thunder Bomber: Well... There are people with a black heart, this can be very useful to Freya-sama.

Shout: We will not allow!

Shout throws her boomerang against him, but he grabs when it gets close to his face.

Thunder Bomber: (still holding the boomerang) Your think you'll beat me with old tricks?

Shout: (smiling) The appearance is old but the "trick" is new.

Now he realizes that it was a bomb, but it was too late to get rid of it.

Amaya: I see the changes that Altair made in your weapon worked. But now it's serious. Change! (assumes the appearance most knew this fic)

Thunder Bomber: (getting up) You think that will stop me?

Shout starts shooting more boomerangs (they were also bombs) and they explode at intervals faster than the first released, but he manages to dodge all thanks to his great agility.

Amaya: Want to play with speed, is it? Change! Agile! (See chap. 3 for clothing)

Soon the two begin to wage a fierce struggle who was faster, but Thunder Bomber took an oversight lassoed her and tripped, causing a fall away.

Shout: There is no way for it?

_"Maybe there is use my power."_ Amaya hear and see that was the bracelet, "This is the rest of our forces, may help for a while..." she remembered.

Amaya: (getting up) There is some element that he is weak?

Shout: (thoughtfully) If I am not mistaken is water or ice.

Amaya: Ok then, distract him, I know what to do.

Shout: Right.

She tried, but the Thunder Bomber knocked her out and she fell unconscious and Amaya left her in a safe place, she knew it was coming, just did not want Shout see what would happen now.

Amaya: "It's showtime" as my brother would say. (lifting the amulet) Conversion Elemental! Elemental Ice!

Her appearance changes completely, now wears a blue kimono that just above the knees with a band in indigo, near the neck a small brooch in the shape of a small ice crystal, dark blue sneakers with white socks to the knees, her hair were now bluish white with flower decorations blue and silver on the sides. Had fan like weapon.

Thunder Bomber: Just because you changed clothes doesn't mean you will win.

Amaya: (challenging) And who said no?

Soon he begins to run at high speed again, but she uses the fan to cast cold winds freeze to the ground, causing him to slip. Now he couldn't run, Amaya took it and froze his feet so he doesn't move anymore.

Amaya: Now it's over.

Then she freezes him completely and with a snap breaks it, killing him.

Amaya: I am not in favor of killing, but if necessary to save my friends...

After that, Amaya back to her normal clothes and went after Shout.

Shout soon woke up and they decided to tell others what happened and the new goals Freya about using the dark side of people to gain power.  
They decided to increase vigilance about it. At night Amaya told Rhist and Regulus what really happened.

Regulus: Well, then that was the help they said.

Rhist: At least it's useful anyway. But Shout isn't surprised because the place is not much to be destroyed after your fight?

Amaya: No... I told her I used my water manipulation to defeat him, so there was not much damage.

Rhist: Well... let's keep it that way, then better sleep.

And the three went to their respective rooms.


	30. Elements: Wind

**rev4559: now we continue with the chapter that was already written... five months ago I think...**

**Altair: five months?! ò.ó**

**Amaya: what were you doing all this time? ó.ò**

**rev4559: darkrevan is not the only person who attends college here, you knew...**

**Sylvos: I deserve... -U  
**

**Rhist: *facepalm* just do the disclaimer, please!**

**Altair: ****both rev4559 and darkrevan99 doesn't have the copyrights of Bomberman, rev4559 has the characters and darkrevan99 the story**

* * *

The day after what happened at the mall, Amaya began thinking about the idea of talking about the amulet, but then saw they obsession with figuring out how Thunder Bomber was defeated, she give up. Because some don't get convinced with the story of Amaya, she gets "angry" and says that they just did not think she could because she was a girl, she received support from Shout this story. Then she said it would take a long mission, not wanting to work with a sexist personal, and leaves being followed by Rhist. Everyone observe astonished.

Kain/Regulus/Altair/Sylvos: _"She is good..."_

With Amaya:

Rhist: (surprised) Since when are you a good actress?

Amaya: This... That was when I was ten... "Mom" forced me to do drama school.

Rhist: (worried) In this... are you seriously going out?

Amaya: Nah... was just an excuse to solo work.

Rhist: (confused) Solo work?

Amaya: Being able to use the powers of the amulet without anyone suspecting.

Rhist: Ok then...

Evening:

A girl that looks like a anthropomorphic dog ran through the deserted streets, if noticed her desperation because always look back to see if she was being followed. Ended up falling into a dead end.

?: It seems that there is nowhere else to run...

Girl: What do you want?

?: Your soul, of course... the soul of a rich girl and petty...

?: And also futile, and that will not be missed for humanity...

Then three figures out of the shadows and Mermaid Bomber, Flame Bomber and Grand Bomber.

Mermaid Bomber: (pulling the girl) Now come with us!

Before her start pulling a blade passes near her hand cutting it.

Mermaid Bomber: (angrily) Oh! Who dares!

?: We dare.

And see the whole team Jetters with Altair and Sylvos.

Mermaid Bomber: We knew you'd come. (for Grand Flame Bomber and Bomber) Get them!

Shirobon: (conjuring a bomb) I think you better reconsider.

Of nothing, Grand bomber and Flame bomber hit on something, as if they had hit a glass wall.

All, except Grand bomber and Flame bomber: (sweatdrop) ...

Female Voice: Wind wall, similar to the glass wall, I don't know how everyone fall in this...

Everyone saw a girl wearing a green kimono with the edges in dark green, one blue-green band at the waist, near the neck a small brooch in the shape of a small swirl, moss green boots and black shorts underneath the kimono with green hair and bangs covering her face.

Mermaid Bomber: Who are you?!

Girl: You will soon be destroyed, why to know?

Then she unleashes the katana and goes on the attack.  
Then Grand bomber and Flame bomber also advanced against her, but she jumps over them and falls behind them.

Girl: (joking) That's it? My turn...

With the katana she conjures a type of silver wind which are actually blades formed by wind, although it took Grand Bomber and this was destroyed, as the "wind" surrounded him and stayed until there is nothing left.

Flame Bomber: Bomber Grand! Your...

When he tries to run in order to attack note that his feet don't leave the place and see that they are frozen to the ground.

Girl: Say goodbye.

And as in the other, in a snap he got completely frozen, Mermaid Bomber just saw everything with horror; she could do nothing for her brother.

Girl: As I said before: I don't like to kill, but if this is to protect the ones that I care, then I do!

And in one quick motion she cuts the block of ice that breaks after.

Mermaid Bomber: You'll pay for this!

And then she disappears, like the green-haired girl that helped.

Shout: (to the girl) Are you okay?

She received a positive nod.

Shirobon: (shocked) She defeated two Shinetous at once...

Everyone was also shocked, less Altair and Sylvos.

In Amaya's house.

She was lying on her bed on the eve of going to sleep.

Amaya: That was really tiring... (for Rhist) Why you didn't go?

Rhist: I had to avoid they known that you were not here...

Amaya: Ah ok, good night.

And everyone went to bed.

Elsewhere...

Mermaid Bomber: Whoever is this girl, I will avenge my brothers... And I know how... (maniacal laughter).

And this does not notice she was being watched.

?: (whisper) Enjoy and don't change your goals over loyalty...

And then this disappears…


End file.
